


Hearts On Fire

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, Sparring, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, alpha!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: A TVD Werewolf AU. Beta Stefan is an author who just wants to find true love. Alpha Klaus has laid claim to Stefan, but can he give Stefan what he really wants? And then there's Marcel who covets more than Stefan, and of course there's Katherine to deal with too...





	1. Chapter 1

The first fat splodges of rain fell against the canopy of leaves high above the forest floor. Thunder rolled in the distance and the sky lit up. The once busy forest slowed, creatures scurried to safety and the wolf was left alone next to the old oak tree. 

Water soon hit his thick brown pelt, but it would be a long time before it managed to soak through layers of fur that protected him from the cold. His paws were wet though, and his hunches where he sat in among dying leaves. Still he sat on, guarding his favorite tree and waiting fort he day to pass so it would be over. There was a noise behind him, quiet, but loud enough to reach his sensitive ears through the storm.

A branch snapped, and then another. The black wolf with the blue eyes was making his presence known as he approached. It was his Alpha. 

The brown wolf inclined his head respectfully. It was odd, showing this courtesy to the black wolf. This morning they had been chasing each other across this very spot, wrestling the way only brothers could do. He had even been the victor, it happened occasionally. His brother may be Alpha but he had been training for years to stand by his side and protect their pack. 

The black wolf padded close and dipped his head. They sniffed each other, and the the black wolf turned slowly and looked over his shoulder. The brown wolf stood and with one last glance at his tree, he followed his big brother home.

-

The house was full of people when Stefan walked through the door. His mother was dabbing her eyes with a tissue and he could see Mayor Lockwood shaking hands with his sister-in-law next to his fathers corpse. 

Stefan hated funerals. Everybody was so fake and full of good intentions that they never followed through on. It wasn't their fault, life happened but Stefan would rather they didn't lie about how much they wanted to help, about how much they cared. Stefan found a quiet corner and watched them move around the room and whisper gossip he didn't care to hear. 

'Hey,' Damon said as he joined Stefan and handed him a drink. 'The old bastard looks pleasant when he's dead.'

'Makes a change from when he was alive,' Stefan agreed. 'Thank god for Elena.'

Damon's wife was there in the middle of it. She was young, a year older than Stefan, but she was a natural when it came to handling people. Her mother was in the kitchen handing out refreshments, doing a better job than their own mother. 

'You need to eat,' Lily said from beside them. 

Stefan turned to his mother, Damon ignored her. She dabbed her eye again and reached out to hug him. Stefan wanted to decline her but he wasn't interested in drawing attention to himself. 

'Faker,' Damon said. 

Lily sighed and Stefan pulled away glad to be free. More people arrived and Stefan could feel his chest tighten. 

'Brother, could you to greet Alpha Lockwood?' Damon said. 

'Gladly,' Stefan turned away from his mother. 

Caroline wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He shared an awkward smile with Tyler over his friend's shoulder. 

'How are you?' Caroline asked as she took his hands. 

'Fine,' Stefan grumbled. 'I'm tired of everyone asking me that.'

'Well get used to it buddy, they ask it a lot,' Tyler said as he passed them by. Caroline hooked her arm through Stefan's and let her husband go mingle. 

'Now, tell me, how are you really?' Caroline asked. 

Stefan sighed. 'I'm a little shocked, it was unexpected, but I've no love for him.'

'He's your father Stefan,' Caroline said gently. 

'And you know what he's like,' Stefan turned to smile at her. 'But thank you, the fact that you care means a lot to me.'

'Go be social,' Caroline said as she pushed him into the main room. He tried to smile at her but he knew he looked awkward. 

Stefan forced himself to be polite and made small talk about how wonderful Giuseppe was, how he had led a good life and was going to be missed. The only thing Stefan would miss would be the freedom he felt when he left the house. He wasn't even here that often, the attic room in Damon's house was the size of a small apartment and the space suited Stefan just fine. He'd been living there since he returned from his post graduate studies at Dartmouth.

'You look tired,' Elena said with concerned eyes when she cornered him later. 

'Just of small talk and lies,' Stefan shrugged. 

'You should come into the drawing room,' Elena said as she squeezed his hand. 'The Mikaelsons have arrived and your betrothed is asking after you.' 

Stefan rolled his eyes and let out that huff of irritation he'd been fighting all day. 'He's the last person I want to see.'

'He is your betrothed, and he will be able to comfort you better than anyone here, including Damon and I,' Elena said. 

Stefan felt his teeth on edge but he did as Elena asked and followed her to the drawing room. She was his Alpha now too, technically, given that she was married and mated to his brother. 

'Ah, there he is,' that honey smooth voice said. A warm palm rested between his shoulder blades and he pressed a kiss to Stefan's cheek. 'How are you love?'

Stefan turned to meet bright blue eyes. Truth be told, the moment Klaus touched him Stefan felt that the day wasn't as long, that the crowd was more manageable. He could get through this with his mate at his side and Stefan hated that feeling. His body and his wolf were betraying him as usual.

'Stefan,' Elijah shook his hand. 'I am sorry to hear of your fathers passing. If you need anything remember I'm here.'

'Thank you,' Stefan said. He accepted a hug from Gia, Elijah's wife and resisted the urge to look at Klaus.

'Stefan,' Carol Lockwood called and Stefan excused himself from Elijah. Klaus stayed by his side, that infuriating look pasted on his face. He alternated between holding his hands behind his back and touching Stefan on the arm or between his shoulders. Stefan hated how much he appreciated it. 

Eventually people started to leave. Stefan was glad to see them go, and so was Elena apparently because she soon kicked her high heels off and made everyone left behind a cup of tea. 

'We have so much to do yet,' Damon rubbed his face. 

'Mayor Lockwood will do the obituary, and we need someone to do some readings, and it would be nice for someone close to say a few words,' Lily said. 'Why don't you boys do a reading each?'

'No,' Stefan said. 

There was silence in the room. Everybody turned to look at him and Stefan wanted to shrink away from their scrutiny. 'Stefan I think you should,' Lily said. 

'Mother, I'm an atheist, I'm not standing up there and reading bible passages when I don't believe the words I speak,' Stefan said. 

'Stefan now is not the time for your-' 

'He said no,' Klaus cut Lily off. Everybody looked at him but Klaus kept his eyes on Lily. Stefan bit his tongue, holding back the words that were warring to come out. He was surprised that Damon stayed quiet too but he supposed Damon was trying to avoid drama.

'I'll do it,' Elena said. 'Giuseppe was always polite to me so let me do it to save Damon and Stefan the stress.'

Lily's lips twisted but she didn't push the matter. 

'Thank you,' Damon said to Elena. She just shrugged and smiled back. 

They discussed the plans for after the internment and Stefan tried to be polite but all he wanted to do was scream. Instead he busied himself with carrying dirty dishes to the kitchen. 

'Hey,' Elena touched his arm as he placed them next to the sink. 'Stefan I'm sorry, I had to put Klaus in with you. He is your fiancée and Damon and I thought he had a right to be here to support you.'

'It's okay,' Stefan said as he loaded the dishwasher. 

'It's just with your mother staying here and her entourage and Damon and I-'

'I said it's okay!' Stefan snapped. He regretted it immediately when he saw the cut look on Elena's face. 'I'm sorry.' Stefan wrapped his sister-in-law in a hug. 

'No, it's been a tough day,' Elena said. 'You know if you stopped fighting it and let Klaus in it really would be easier for you, especially now.'

Stefan grit his teeth. 'So you say.' He pulled back. 'How is little Jacob?' 

Elena smiled sadly. 'This is the first night we've spent apart.'

'Your Aunt Jenna will take good care of him,' Stefan said. He wouldn't mind a cuddle from his little nephew to chase away the darkness that had settled around him. Jacob was always so pleasant to be around.

'Go, I'll finish this,' Elena said. 

'Yes, I will. Thanks,' Stefan kissed Elena's forehead. 

Klaus was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him. Stefan barely acknowledged him as he brushed past and headed to his room. Klaus followed close behind him and stood inside the door waiting for Stefan's instructions. 

Stefan knew he was being rude as he stripped off his clothes, cruel even but he didn't care. He set his clothes carefully over his desk chair and reached for his sleep pants. 

'Would you like to talk about how you're feeling?' Klaus asked when Stefan was ready for bed. 

'No,' Stefan said. 

'Talking about this kind of thing is good for you, it eases your burdens,' Klaus said. 

'You know everybody around here is awfully worried about my burdens. Perhaps they should worry about themselves,' Stefan said. 

'Perhaps we care about you,' Klaus offered. 

Stefan pretended to consider it. 'No, you don't.' 

Klaus sighed and moved to where his bags were. Stefan hoped he would leave but he just started to undress. 

Stefan decided to ignore him and got into bed. He tugged the blanket over his shoulder and refused to acknowledge Klaus at all. The bed dipped behind him, but it felt like Klaus was perching on the edge. 

Stefan wished he could tie himself to the bed, he knew that his traitorous body would seek Klaus out as he slept. Stefan didn't want that, he wanted to ignore the other werewolf's presence completely. 

'Stefan,' Klaus said. 

'What? What do you want from me!' Stefan snarled as he twisted to face Klaus. 

'You're acting like spoilt little bitch and my patience is wearing thin,' Klaus snarled back. His eyes flashed yellow and he snapped Stefan onto his back. 

Stefan looked up at the Alpha, not his Alpha, not yet, and bared his teeth. 

Klaus' jaw ticked. 'Why must you constantly defy me?'

The words were there, on the tip of Stefan's tongue. The list of infidelities and cruelties carried out since their betrothal was agreed, and the things that Stefan was giving up, things that once, not so long ago, had been within his grasp. 

Stefan's wolf may have chosen Klaus as a mate when they were younger, hell back then Stefan had been content fall for the other boy too but now Stefan was miserable and so was the wolf inside him, both for very different reasons.

Klaus wasn't going to back down, and it wasn't the action Stefan wanted to take but he was the Beta in the relationship and it was his place. He arched his neck and bared his throat. Klaus hesitated for a heartbeat and then he buried his face in the space Stefan created. 

It would have been easy to give in and let Klaus take care of him. Even this, reluctantly given felt good. It would be simple to wrap his arms around Klaus, to let Klaus support him whilst he grieved a man he hated.

'I was going to ask if you'd prefer I sleep in the armchair in the corner,' Klaus revealed. 

Stefan blinked up at him, and this time he really did feel guilty. No matter what Klaus did he was always there for Stefan, he gave him space to carry on with his studies and start his manuscript for his book and he hadn't left Stefan's side tonight. 

'It's okay,' Stefan whispered. 

Klaus nodded and raised himself off Stefan. Stefan shifted back to his original position under the blanket and buried his head in the pillow. 

The bed dipped, the blankets moved and then with a click the room was bathed in darkness. 

Sleep was a long time coming. 

-

It was raining again when Stefan woke, and like he expected he was plastered against Klaus. It surprised him though, that he was the big spoon. His legs were tangled with Klaus' and he had somehow gotten an arm under Klaus, the Alpha werewolf was using Stefan's bicep as a pillow. His other hand was on Klaus' flat belly, underneath the cotton t-shirt. 

Stefan considered moving, but he was so safe and comfortable, and Klaus' scent in his nose was dulling the tension that was already throbbing in Stefan's mind. He resolutely ignored yesterday, and last night, and focused on now. He let himself imagine that Klaus was his, really his, not betrothed or mated, but in love with him. Stefan decided this was how they would wake up everyday, tangled together so it was hard to determine where one ended and the other began. Klaus wouldn't be his Alpha but his equal. 

Stefan wanted that, wanted an equal who loved him, who confided in him and trusted him. Stefan couldn't imagine sharing his secrets with Klaus, planning a life with Klaus. Sharing a home. Klaus was demanding and loud and there would always be some sort of drama that Stefan would have to deal with. Stefan never wanted to be mated to an Alpha, and as a second son he was freer than most to choose his own path, but then Klaus had come onto the scene and Giuseppe had seen power and money and influence. All the things Stefan detested, all the things Klaus was. Klaus was a leader, a proper Alpha. Stefan was a loner, he'd imagined a life with his brother as his Alpha, and he knew Damon knew him well enough to respect his wishes.

It wouldn't change now though, werewolf law was ancient and archaic and so full of things like loyalty and frailty where it wasn't necessary. Stefan might have been able to get out of his betrothal if Giuseppe were alive but it was tradition to respect the wishes of the dead. Stefan was trapped with Klaus as a mate, a life partner, an Alpha. 

Klaus was asleep, and with gentle movements Stefan managed to extract himself. He pulled on his workout gear and headed out to the forest despite the weather.

-

Stefan was aching and soaked to the skin by the time he trudged back to the house. Damon and Klaus were on the porch both wearing dark slacks and dress shirts. The funeral wasn't until tomorrow but Giuseppe was a popular man in the community and there were already strange cars in the driveway and guests in the house with their fake sympathy.

Klaus searched his face as he neared, and Stefan offered him a tight smile. 

'Good workout brother?' Damon said. 

Stefan nodded. 'Yeah, I needed it.'

'Listen, Stefan, I have a favor to ask. Jenna called, Jacob's been fussing all morning, can you change and let Elena go over to him for a few hours, take her place in helping out inside?' Damon asked. 

'Yeah, sure no problem. Sorry, I didn't think,' Stefan said. 

'No, no you needed time too, but Elena's been so good,' Damon slipped his hands into his pockets. 

'Of course, fifteen minutes,' Stefan said. 

Stefan hurried up the stairs and let them get back to whatever was so important they had to whisper about. 

-

'Stefan,' a deep voice said. Stefan turned to see Marcel crossing the church. 'I am terribly sorry for your loss.'

'Thank you,' Stefan said as he shook Marcel's hand. Klaus was at his side, his arm touching Stefan's. Stefan hated that he appreciated the gesture. Since their argument two nights ago they hadn't spoken, only exchanging pleasantries or offering each other food or drink. Klaus had spent the night last night too, and they'd woken tangled together. Stefan couldn't wait for all this to be over. 

'If there's anything you need, anything I can do,' Marcel said. He still held Stefan's hand and his thumb was brushing Stefan's skin. Despite Stefan's reluctance to accept his relationship with Klaus this was highly inappropriate. Marcel had courted Stefan briefly, but it only lasted several weeks. Stefan knew that Giuseppe had considered Marcel, but Klaus had ultimately laid a claim to Stefan and at the time Stefan was happy to accept.

'I'm fine, thank you all the same,' Stefan said. To pull his hand away would be an act of defiance, and Marcel was a traditionalist. He would be insulted by the slight. Stefan had to leave this up to Klaus or Damon to deal with, he didn't think Giuseppe's death was enough of an excuse to be rude.

'Marcel, its nice of you to join us, but there are other guests eager to greet Stefan before the service starts,' Klaus said politely. He was bristling though, Stefan could tell from the set of his shoulders. 

Marcel smiled and dropped Stefan's hand. He walked away with a backwards glance and Stefan turned to Klaus. He expected Klaus to lash out, reprimand him, but Klaus was busy glaring at Marcel. 

'Are you okay?' Klaus asked after a moment. He laid his hand between Stefan's shoulders again and Stefan fought the urge to lean on him. 

'Not really,' Stefan admitted. Klaus seemed surprised by Stefan's honesty, and glad of it at the same time. 'I just want this to be over.'

'It will be, soon,' Klaus promised. He squeezed Stefan's hand and Stefan let him. 

The service lasted approximately an hour. Stefan sat pressed between Klaus and Damon, an Alpha on either side of him. Elena held Damon's hand and Stefan wondered if he should reach for Klaus, but he kept his fingers clasped and waited patiently. 

There was a reception at their home, and Stefan was once again subjected to fake smiles and meaningless small talk. He was more relieved than he cared to admit when the last of the guests were leaving, but he couldn't help but notice Klaus and Marcel in a heated discussion on the front lawn.

'Are you still chasing my scraps Marcel?' Klaus said. He looked confident with his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. 

'Hey I'm just waiting for you to toss him to the side too, the way you do when you get bored,' Marcel shrugged. 'Then he'll come looking for a real Alpha.'

'Ah, but that's where your mistaken. You see Stefan doesn't want an Alpha at all,' Klaus said. 

'And you aim to change that, to break him and take him,' Marcel smirked. Stefan shifted uncomfortably.

'What I plan to do is none of your concern. Now we're betrothed and you put Stefan in a very difficult position today at his fathers funeral. It was rude and arrogant of you, and if you ever do anything like that again I will challenge you and I will win,' Klaus snarled. 

Marcel smirked at Klaus. 'You bring it.'

Stefan turned away and headed upstairs. He had no interest in listening anymore. He wasn't a prize to be fought over. He was a person, with hopes and dreams, with plans for the future and ideas he wanted to explore. Being partnered with a Beta would have given him an equal, someone he could be himself with, someone to explore with. Being partnered with an Alpha changed that. He had to submit, to indulge his Alpha, to put his Alpha first. 

'Stefan,' Lily said as he hurried upstairs. 

'What?' He snarled. Lily was a Beta to his father and she suffered terribly. She had run away in the end, leaving Stefan and Damon with Giuseppe, and had created another family, preferring their company to her own sons. Stefan had hated her for it ever since, but these moments where she tried to mother him were the worst. 

'Why must you be so angry all the time?' Lily reached a hand out. Stefan let her squeeze his arm then shook her off. 

'I live with Damon, I'm planning to pack my bags now so I've nothing left here,' Stefan said. 

'Perhaps you would be better served moving in with your Alpha,' Lily suggested. 

Stefan pulled his arm away and took a step away from her when he heard Klaus behind him. 'Is everything alright here?'

'Fine,' Stefan said as he headed to his room. Klaus followed him and leaned on the door. 

'Can I do anything love?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan shook his head. 'No, I'm okay. If you want to go home thats okay, he's buried now so you can.'

Klaus examined his face. 'Why do you fight me, its like one step forward and three back. I don't understand.'

Stefan snorted and sat on the bed. He was tired, tired of fighting his feelings and the people around him. Right now he was weak, and he knew he was close to giving in, giving himself over to whatever Klaus had planned for them, but there was a little spark inside him that refused, that burned. Stefan had no idea what was fueling it, but he was grateful it was there.

'I'm tired Klaus,' Stefan admitted. Klaus sat next to him. 'I just-' he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face.

Stefan didn't know what he wanted, but if he gave in now he would lose his independence, possibly even himself. He wasn't ready for that, not yet. 

'There's a battle going on inside of you Stefan, and I think its hurting you, I think its killing you. I don't know what or why, but I do want to help. Your family does too,' Klaus said. 

'Do you love her?' Stefan asked. He kept his eyes locked on his knuckles. He was about to disrespect his Alpha and that could mean a punishment as simple as Klaus walking away and not speaking to him. Perhaps it was what he needed, or it would break him, Stefan didn't know. 

'Who?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan sighed. 'Aurora,' he said as he examined his fingers.

'I don't understand what you're asking me Stefan,' Klaus' sounded dangerous all of a sudden. 

'I do understand, I know how it goes when you're an Alpha, I've watched my father for years and I've seen his actions and their consequences,' Stefan explained.

'Giuseppe was a traditionalist?' Klaus asked with a tilt of his head.

'He was very dominant yes. My mother escaped him,' Stefan admitted. 

'And you're afraid that I'm going to put you in the same position?' Klaus surmised with a smile. 

'That and I know that you'll want children,' Stefan said. He knew how it went in same sex relationships. The Alpha would find an appropriate surrogate and he would have children with her, perhaps two or three. The Beta was the Alpha's possession and therefore he didn't typically become a father. Giuseppe had been very frank with Stefan on the rules he would need to adhere to when he was mated properly to Klaus. 

'And why have you brought up my ex,' Klaus asked. He still wasn't angry, and Stefan was thrown off guard by that. He had expected a blazing argument by now.

'It's a silly thing,' Stefan admitted. 'I was jealous and I know I have no right to be.'

'Stefan you have every right to be jealous, you're allowed to have emotions you know, they don't just shut down,' Klaus said.

Stefan pressed his fingertips into his face. Klaus placed a hand on his back again and rubbed small circles. 'I don't want to be submissive to you.'

'Then don't be,' Klaus said with a frown. 'Fight me, challenge me, bare your teeth and tell me what you want and what you don't want. When I realized it was you, when I decided that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with, it wasn't just my wolf that mated yours, but I saw something in you, passion and intensity, I saw a thirst for knowledge and adventure. I saw someone loving, who wanted desperately to be loved back, someone who wanted so much from life. You inspire me Stefan, and these past months living with your animosity has been agony for me.'

Stefan stood up and paced the room. 'I don't want to play second place, I want an equal, Klaus, I want someone who loves me for who I am, not what I can give them.'

'If you'd let me I'll give that to you,' Klaus stood up. 

'You don't understand what I'm trying to say,' Stefan closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Klaus when he said it. 'I don't want you to have any other lovers. Just me. And knowing that you've been unfaithful to our betrothal has really hurt me.'

Hands cupped Stefan's face. Klaus' thumbs rubbed over his cheeks and brushed the sides of his ears. The hands continued their journey down to his chin, and Klaus carefully parted Stefan's lips. Something touched Stefan's mouth, Klaus was kissing his bottom lip, holding it between his own and then he was away. 'Open your eyes.'

Stefan did. Klaus looked intense, there was an anger boiling behind his eyes and for a second Stefan was afraid. Klaus was going to take him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Perhaps Klaus liked a struggle. 'Who told you that I had been unfaithful to our betrothal?'

Stefan swallowed. 'My father indicated that I had to get used to it,' Stefan said. 'Marcel called not long ago and told me who you were...' Stefan closed his eyes again. 

Klaus wrapped his arms around Stefan and pulled him close. Stefan was loathe to admit that he sagged against Klaus and let Klaus take his weight. It would be easy to just give in, right now he could just give in, let Klaus take what he wanted, let Klaus have him, own him. Mark him.

'I have never betrayed our betrothal,' Klaus whispered. Stefan shivered as Klaus' breath tickled the shell of his ear. 'I could never hurt you that way. As much as you're mine I am yours. You must understand it and believe it. I think I've always been yours.'

Stefan turned his face to Klaus' neck and breathed in. Klaus was warm, his scent went to Stefan's brain and Stefan wanted to give and take all at once. 

'Do you want me to take you to your brothers house tonight?' Klaus asked. He pulled back and looked into Stefan's eyes. 

Stefan nodded. 'I have no idea what's going on in my head right now.'

'Then stay with him, but we've been neglecting each other, you avoiding me and me giving you space to come to terms with whatever nonsense you've been dealing with. That will stop Stefan, we need to spend time together,' Klaus said warmly.

Stefan nodded. 'Will...' Stefan hesitated. 

'What?' Klaus asked gently. 

'Will you help me pack up?' Stefan looked at his feet. Suddenly he wasn't ready for Klaus to leave, the moment he'd been looking forward to was here and he wanted to delay it for as long as possible. 

'Of course I will,' Klaus cupped Stefan's cheek. 'On the condition that I get one more kiss.'

Stefan smiled and closed the gap between them. He kissed Klaus slow, tasting his lips before he pulled back. 

Stefan turned away and reached for his suitcase. He tossed everything inside in a heap, the bag he'd packed was essentials at best for the last few days spent in his fathers house. His mind was a mess and Stefan knew he wouldn't be able to move forward without sorting everything out first, but he was starting to accept that Klaus was his Alpha and for the first time in months he wasn't daunted by it. 

'I need to tell you that Marcel has been chasing me a little, flirting and offering me small gifts,' Stefan said. 'He told me some things.'

'You leave Marcel to me,' Klaus said darkly. 

Stefan nodded and reached for his backpack. He started to load books into the bag, and soon the room looked empty.

Stefan sighed as he closed the door and followed Klaus down the stairs. Hopefully the next few days would start to ease the burden on his mind and he'd be able to sort out his feelings for Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan bounced back on the balls of his feet to dodge the heavy punch bag that swung his way and then stepped back in for a three fist combination. 

'You started without me,' Damon said as he caught the bag. 

'You're slow,' Stefan complained. He carried on punching, staying in one place now that Damon was supporting him.

'My son needed a diaper change,' Damon defended. 

'Slow,' Stefan repeated as he rained blows into the bag. 

His arms were burning and his shoulders were tight but he pushed through it. 'Hey take it easy.'

'Why, am I hurting you?' Stefan asked as he slammed his left fist into the gut of the bag. 

Damon mocked laughed. 'Seriously, Stefan,' he said. 'You're going to hurt yourself.'

With a grunt Stefan stopped and moved to his cool down stretching. 

'Do you want to talk about it?' Damon asked after a few minutes. 

Stefan grabbed his towel and wiped his face. 'You went to Alpha finishing school with Klaus and Marcel right?'

'We trained in Chicago together yes,' Damon said. 

Stefan shrugged. 'What's their deal?' 

'Klaus is your betrothed, ask him,' Damon said. 

'We're in a weird place,' Stefan admitted. 'We sort of had a heart to heart.'

'Isn't that a good thing?' Damon asked. 

Stefan swung his leg over a stool and down, taking a long drink. 'I don't know. He claims he's been faithful since our betrothal.'

'Do you believe him?' Damon wondered as he took Stefan's hand and unwrapped the bandages he wore around his knuckles. 

'I do, but I want to know what Marcel has been up to and why he has been-'

'He wants you,' Damon said with a small sigh. 'He approached me the morning of fathers funeral.'

'But the law says-'

'I don't care about the law, if you wanted out of this betrothal to Klaus then it's your decision,' Damon said. 

'You'd do that for me?' Stefan asked with a tilt of his head.

'I'd do anything for you brother,' Damon said. 

Stefan believed it. 

-

The Last Will and Testament of Giuseppe Salvatore was read on a Tuesday morning. It was a glorious day, the kind of day that Stefan liked to take his books outside and work in the sun. 

Stefan sat next to Elena, and away from his mother, and he listened with half an ear as Lily received the customary sum of a widow. She was a Beta, and therefore now free of her Alphas obligation. She could, if she chose to, swear loyalty to Damon, but Stefan couldn't see that happening. 

Damon received all Giuseppe's assets, the family home that none of them wanted with a stipulation that he was responsible for Stefan's care until he was claimed by an Alpha. The bastard had even put in his Will that Stefan was to mate an Alpha and not a Beta and equal like he desired. Stefan supposed this was Giuseppe's way of punishing Stefan for not presenting as an Alpha at fifteen. He'd always wanted two Alpha sons, always wanted to be different. 

And then the last announcement cemented it. To Stefan he left the ten square miles of forest that should have been Damon's. He left it as some sort of twisted dowry. That land bordered the Salvatore pack with the Lockwood pack, the Gerard pack and both branches of the Mikaelson pack. 

'It states here that your betrothal to Niklaus Mikaelson is null and void as it was made under false pretenses and he expected the union to be cemented by now. It's not and therefore your father states to the local Alphas that you're available, Stefan you've just become one of the most sought after Betas in Virginia.'

-

Damon was livid. Lily had long since left and Stefan didn't expect to see her anytime soon. Elena had went to collect Jacob from her mother and Stefan was left to deal with yet another fallout from Giuseppe. 

Stefan didn't know what to say, or where to even begin to sort out what was happening. Their lawyer was already preparing the necessary paperwork to inform Klaus of the dissolution of their engagement and Stefan knew there would be a formal notice in the paper over the next few days to announce that Stefan was a land owning Beta. 

'It's crap land, Damon,' Stefan said. 

'It's our protection Stefan, not only has he insulted my Alpha status by taking it from me, but he's left my family, my pack, vulnerable!' Damon poured himself another drink. 'Not to mention he's insulted one of the most powerful families, the only werewolf family to have two formidable Alphas who happen to be our neighbors. He must have updated his will recently.'

Stefan dropped his head into his hands and pulled his hair. 

'And he's made you Alpha bait,' Damon said. 

'It's mine to do with what I want, so I give it to you,' Stefan shrugged. Damon stared blankly. 'The land.'

'You can't give it to me, it's your dowry,' Damon said with an irritated sigh. 

Stefan's mind raced. 'I can give it to Jacob.'

Damon turned and stared. 'What?'

'I remember reading that in 1937 in Seattle a werewolf donated her land to her nephew when it was causing too much friction between her suitors,' Stefan shrugged.

'And if Jacob is a Beta he becomes Alpha bait and were right back here in 17 years,' Damon said. 

Stefan wanted to run and scream. He wanted to shift and gallop until his muscles ached. He wanted to howl until his throat bled. 

'I wonder if Klaus knows yet?' Stefan said. 

Damon's features softened and he sat down next to Stefan. 'I'm going to protect you.'

Stefan snorted. 'Giuseppe planned this. He knew this would be something a mature and seasoned Alpha would have trouble dealing with never mind a new Alpha with a young family and a pack to lead.'

'Even in the afterlife our father is a bastard.' Damon agreed. 

Elena came through the door with Jacob on her hip. 'Klaus has just pulled into the drive,' she said as Damon took his son. 

Stefan met Klaus on the porch. He looked furious, his eyes blazed with anger. Stefan could feel his wolf thrumming under his skin and he shocked both of them by reaching for Klaus. 

Klaus was warm and safe as he wrapped his arms around Stefan's back and tucked his face into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan breathed in Klaus' scent. 

'What's going to happen now?' Stefan asked. 

'Well you're no longer mine to hug,' Klaus whispered. 'Marcel will want you more than ever. Elijah was with me when I received the papers. He's as livid as I am but I can assure you that he has no interest in courting you and the Lockwood pack have no Alphas free to court you.'

'So I just choose you right?' Stefan said. 

Klaus' eyes widened and his cheeks pinked up. 'You want me?'

'I told you I'm tired of fighting it, my wolf wants you, we're mates and it's easier to just give in,' Stefan said. 

'You told me you didn't want to be in an Alpha Beta relationship,' Klaus said. 

'I don't but Giuseppe left me no choice, and besides, you're not so bad,' Stefan said. 

Klaus chuckled. 'I'm not so bad eh?' 

Stefan kissed him, a chaste brush of lips. His heart leap as Klaus' hands slipped up the planes of his back. 

'What is this?' Marcel's voice rang out. 

Stefan turned, he didn't realize he'd put himself between the two Alphas until Klaus touched his back. Stefan knew this wasn't his place, this was rude and deserving of punishment. He stepped aside away from them both. 

'I'm here to formally announce my intention,' Marcel said. 

Klaus glowered at him. 'As am I.'

'We take it to Damon,' Marcel shrugged. 

Klaus nodded his agreement. Stefan led the way inside to where his brother was waiting at the door of his study. 

-

'Giuseppe and I had an understanding,' Marcel said. He was looming over Damon, his fists resting on Damon's desk. 

'I've only got your word for that,' Damon said with a shrug. 

'Doesn't his will say it all, he nulled the betrothal and left that land to Stefan,' Marcel said. 

'That's more of an insult to Damon than a message to me,' Klaus said. 'Sorry Damon.'

'No, no you're right Klaus,' Damon sighed. 

'Give me Stefan, and your pack Damon will be under my protection. I guarantee it. We all know my pack is larger,' Marcel shrugged. 

Klaus scoffed and glanced at Stefan. 'Stefan isn't anyone's to give.'

'I'm with Klaus on this one,' Damon said. 'I'm not the kind of Alpha who controls his pack. I believe in free will, and Stefan is his own wolf.'

Marcel smiled at Stefan. 'Then I'll court him.'

'No, you won't Marcel. I gave Klaus my word,' Stefan said. 

'That's not fair to me,' Marcel said. 

'It's completely fair. No amount of dating will make me fall for you, I'm sorry, Marcel, my minds made up. I choose Nik.' Stefan shoved his hands into his pockets. 

'A month ago you hated him, you told me you didn't want to marry him!' Marcel said. 'I'm guaranteeing your safety.'

'I'm safe with Nik,' Stefan said. 

'I can give you wealth, I can offer you companionship, you have a future with me,' Marcel explained. 

'I'll be your equal? You'll let me father a child?' Stefan bit his lip. 

Marcel faltered. 'No, Stefan you know that's not how it's done. You can be a co parent to my children I'll have with an omega, but I won't allow your children to threaten mine,' Marcel shrugged. 

'I will,' Klaus said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. 'We'll choose an omega together, we'll take care of her, and we'll never find out who fathered the children. You'll be as my equal. Our children will be a part of our pack.'

'And the land?' Stefan asked. 

'I don't need it, I'm not chasing you for land Stefan, I never have before. It's your land, you can give it to your brother for all I care. I just want you.' Klaus said. 

'All for love, you're softer than I thought,' Marcel mocked. 

'You would do well to remember Marcel that I'm the strongest Alpha in this room,' Klaus snarled.

'You're a psychopath,' Marcel said. 

'I was projecting my family,' Klaus said. 

'They were your family!' Marcel shouted. 'You killed your own parents.'

'They killed my brother! They almost killed me, I had no choice,' Klaus could feel his rage build. His wolf yearned to sink it's fangs into Marcel but then there were hands on his arms, and a strong voice in his ear. 

Stefan couldn't help it, he stroked Klaus' arms and pressed his chest to Klaus's back. The words were nonsense, whispered so that Klaus could hear his voice. 

'You should go,' Damon said. 

Marcel stepped back. 'This isn't over,' he warned as he left the room. 

'You two better not screw this up,' Damon warned. 

'I propose an alliance,' Klaus said. 

Damon sat back and tossed the pen he'd been fidgeting with onto the desk. 

'The Salvatores and half the Mikaelsons?' Damon asked. 

Klaus shook his head. 'Elijah will agree.'

'We need to move quickly,' Damon said as he reached for his phone.

'Stefan, come with me,' Klaus said.

Stefan hesitated, he glanced at Damon and his brother merely shrugged. 'Yeah, sure.'

-

Lexi Branson was considered the best legal mind in Virginia, and Klaus was lucky enough to have secured her loyalty and services for the Mikaelson family several years prior. She was also Stefan's best friend, had been for years. 

'Mr Mikaelson, you're well I expect. Ms Branson has had to step out momentarily. Please take a seat in her office and she'll be right with you,' her secretary said. 

The office was a spectacular corner office, and Klaus made himself at home on one of the leather sofas. After examining the familiar view Stefan sat next to him.

'I'll cook for you tonight.' Stefan offered.

'You don't have to,' Klaus said. He reached for Stefan's hand and rubbed his thumb over Stefan's knuckle. Stefan wanted to slide closer so they were touching but he kept an appropriate distance. His wolf my be mated to Klaus' wolf but they had yet to make a formal agreement. Their betrothal was over, and until it was reinstated Stefan had to hold back. He cursed his father, just when he was ready, when he and Klaus had started to sort out their issues he threw this at them. 

'I want to,' Stefan said softly. Klaus lifted Stefan's hand and kissed the joint of Stefan's thumb.

'Then I'll help,' Klaus offered. 

'You can bring the wine,' Stefan said. 

The door opened and Lexi waltzed in. She didn't miss a beat when she noticed Stefan sitting or their joined hands. With a flourish she took an armchair opposite them and crossed her legs. She smirked at Stefan and he knew he'd be getting a few messages from her later. 

'Klaus,' she smirked but her eyes lingered on Stefan and she lifted her chin slightly.

'Lexi,' Klaus said. His grip on Stefan tightened. 

'We have a lot to discuss, I'm sure Stefan can be better served elsewhere,' Lexi said. 

'I've made my intention to Stefan clear and he's decided to return the gesture. I want to formally lodge intention, and reinstate our betrothal. I also want to discuss Marcel and his intention and lastly, I want it made clear that Stefan is to receive the same respect I do. He's my mate, and as such should be treated as an Alpha of the Mikaelson pack,' Klaus said. 

Lexi's eyes flicked between them and she sighed and rolled her eyes. 'You bring me nothing but problems Stefan.'

'Problems that I pay you very well to sort out,' Klaus pointed out to her. 

'And have you engaged Andie yet Stefan?' Lexi said. Normally she represented him, which meant he badgered her until she helped him with anything. 

'Damon will be on with Andie,' Stefan explained.

Lexi nodded. 'Then lets get started, we have a lot to get through.'

-

As they stood to leave Stefan turned to Lexi. 'Say Klaus gave me the mating bite, tonight. Say we mated...'

Lexi glared. 'If you do that then it could be seen as Marcel not receiving a fair chance to court you should he take it to a judge.'

'But I don't want to court him, and I know that I want Klaus as my Alpha, no other. So if he gives me the mating bite consensually then Marcel can't attempt to court me?' Stefan asked. He didn't miss the little upturn of her lips. 

'He could petition for the land,' Lexi explained. 'If he feels you've been unjustly taken from him.'

'We don't care about the land,' Klaus said. 

'Then bite each other all night for all I care, as long as you pay me I'll fight whatever hell battles you want me to,' Lexi smirked. 'As long as I get details of course.'

'Dream on,' Stefan pulled her into a hug. 

Klaus smiled and pulled Stefan out the door behind him.

-

'What are you making for me?' Klaus asked as he rested his elbows on the counter. 

'Steak, can you get the wine,' Stefan said as he drained the potatoes. 

'I think the meat is supposed to be ready at the same time as the potatoes Stefan,' Klaus frowned. 

'I thought you liked your meat raw?' Stefan asked over his shoulder. 

'You're hilarious,' Klaus said. He disappeared and a moment later he was uncorking a bottle of red. 

'You have a wine cellar in your home?' Stefan asked. 

'No I have a basement where I happen to keep wine,' Klaus wrapped an arm around Stefan's back as he mashed the potatoes. 'Seriously, you haven't even started to cook the steak and you're mashing potatoes!'

Stefan sighed and turned around. 'Why don't you leave dinner to me, and you go and amuse yourself somehow.'

'I'd rather amuse myself with you,' Klaus said. He placed a kiss on Stefan's neck and Stefan groaned and lifted his chin to give Klaus more access. He knew they shouldn't but he couldn't resist. 

'Nik,' Stefan breathed. It was all Stefan could do to keep from falling to his knees and begging Klaus to join him. 

'What?' Klaus asked as he bit Stefan's chin and pulled his mouth lower for a kiss. Stefan opened up to Klaus instantly and licked against Klaus' tongue. 

'I'm hungry,' Stefan said when they pulled apart.

Klaus' stomach growled in response and Stefan smiled. 'And we need to talk.'

'I'm tired of talking, I'm in an action mood,' Klaus said. 

'Waiting, that's an action, eating, there's another action, watching, that's an action too,' Stefan offered. 

'If you want me to watch you cook then do it naked,' Klaus teased. 

'Maybe someday,' Stefan kissed Klaus then pushed him away. The Alpha wolf went easily enough, rounding the kitchen island and sliding onto one of the stools. Stefan handed him a bottle of beer and pecked his lips before he turned back to his potatoes. 'I'm making gnocchi to go with our steak.'

'Oh,' Klaus said. 'I like gnocchi.'

'I know,' Stefan said as he tossed flour onto the counter. 

'So say we mate tonight, it won't be in the traditional sense,' Klaus said. He picked at the label on his bottle. 

'If we mate tonight, then I'm yours and he can't make a play for me,' Stefan said. 'Marcel could attack the pack though, he could take his anger out on our families.'

'We could unite,' Klaus said. He pulled a notepad towards him and found a pen. 'We could make one big pack, the Mikaelson-Salvatore pack.'

'It's been done, in 1899 the Burns pack untiled with the Fells right here and became the Burns-Fell pack. Eventually they dropped Burns from the title. Or in Wyoming in 1957 five packs united against one of their enemies, they had an Alpha council. They still have one, I think there's seven packs and every so often they elect a representative Alpha as leader,' Stefan shrugged. 

'You're quite the little historian aren't you,' Klaus smirked.

Stefan smiled over his shoulder. 'It's why I go to college. What are you drawing?'

'Your butt,' Klaus admitted as he followed the curve on the page with the blue biro. 

Stefan chuckled but he didn't turn around. He liked this, this companionship. It was how it used to be when they were boys running together in the forest, playing and learning. When Elijah presented as Alpha at fifteen Klaus had expected to be a Beta, and he and Stefan had planned their future out. They'd be together, they'd travel the world. The night before Klaus' fifteenth birthday they shared their first kiss under Stefan's favorite oak. The next day everything had changed, and although Stefan had eventually been pursued by Klaus to be his partner, they'd drifted apart by that stage. 

At first Stefan had been happy to be courted by Klaus, Klaus had always known Stefan's mind, but Klaus was an Alpha, and he displayed himself as such. Even so their first months together were pleasant and fun, even if Stefan was forced to slow down because of school commitments. 

Klaus was patient with Stefan and his studies but Giuseppe did remind Stefan of his place in a pack, of Klaus' rights. Stefan's heart had been broken when he'd been told that, while betrothed, Klaus had still maintained his intimate relationships with previous lovers. Looking back gr should have known but Marcel had been so convincing when he explained how Stefan had been neglecting Klaus as Alpha and his needs and that was the reason Klaus showed no respect for their relationship. 

'You told me after Giuseppe's funeral that you've been faithful to our betrothal,' Stefan said. 

'I have been. After I became Alpha I wanted nothing more than to find you and continue with our plans, but I couldn't. You were thirteen, I was fifteen and I needed to keep you safe. I needed to learn how to be an Alpha. I had so much power, more than any fifteen year old had ever had, and I needed to understand it,' Klaus tore the page out of the pad with the picture of Stefan's butt. He crumpled it up and tossed it at Stefan's back. 

'Mature,' Stefan said as he bent to retrieve it. He examined the picture then pushed it into his pocket. 'Do another one. And tell me about becoming an Alpha.'

'You know what happened,' Klaus said. 

'I know what others have told me. If we're to be a couple I want to hear your words telling me the story,' Stefan said as he lifted the steaks from the dish where he had them marinading. 

'Mikael was furious. When I presented the morning after our kiss I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. Mikael though, his first instinct was to kill me. I remember standing in the garden staring as he tore at me, and Henrik just threw himself between us. Mikael didn't even see him, he tossed him life a lion would toss a newborn lamb. Henrik died as soon as his little body hit that tree, but it didn't stop Mikael. I had to fight, I had to defend myself, Mikael aimed to kill me, but I killed him.' Klaus swallowed. 'I have no idea how, I still can't remember my actions, only the feeling of my hand ripping out his heart.'

'I'm sorry, if this is too much you don't have to,' Stefan said. 

'No, no I want to,' Klaus said. 'I want you to know this because I've never spoken of their deaths with anyone, not even Elijah.'

Stefan nodded. 'Anytime you want to stop I won't question it.'

'Mikael's power overwhelmed me immediately His blood was on my skin and his body...mother was furious with me. She came next. She was a formidable Alpha herself, although she submitted to my father. I thought she would kill me then, and I had no choice. When I killed her Finn rose up but thanks to the gods for Elijah. He stopped Finn. I thought that Elijah might...he didn't he just wrapped me in a hug and told me it would be okay.' Klaus was folding and unfolding a page from the notebook, his eyes focused downwards. 

'You went away after that,' Stefan said. 

'I did, I wanted to see you one last time before I went but Giuseppe was having none of it,' Klaus smiled. 'Being born an Alpha is one thing, but to kill another Alpha and take their power is another thing altogether. Not only had I become an Alpha but I'd killed two Alpha's that very morning,' Klaus said. 

'You wouldn't have hurt me,' Stefan said. 

'No, I wouldn't have, but he was right to keep me away from you all the same. I might have kidnapped you,' Klaus said. 

'I would have went willingly,' Stefan said remembering his own childhood. 

'By the time I got back I was in search of power. You were a Beta and I knew what you wanted from life, that you wanted an equal so I avoided you and found others to court. I was miserable though, until your father presented you as a candidate for betrothal. It was selfish of me to accept without speaking to you, I regret that decision, but you seemed happy enough at the time, and then you began to treat me like I was some monster,' Klaus said. 

'Well my human side believed Marcel when he told me that you'd been unfaithful to me, and I suppose I was looking for an excuse to get out of the Alpha Beta relationship I knew was about to happen,' Stefan admitted. 

'I don't want you to be inferior to me,' Klaus said. Stefan felt the other werewolf at his back. Klaus slid his arms around Stefan and squeezed. 'I meant it when I said I'm prepared to find a female omega for us both.'

'You did,' Stefan said. 

Klaus kissed Stefan's neck. 'And I want you to know I consider you my equal, Stefan. I want you to challenge me, I don't just want you on your knees for me, I want to be pushed to my knees for you too, I want to mount you and I want you to mount me,' Klaus nipped at the skin on Stefan's shoulder. 'I want the mating bite as I'll give it to you.'

Stefan turned and caught Klaus in a kiss. 'Well then, go set the table,' Stefan said and laid a firm slap on Klaus' ass. 

Klaus bit Stefan's bottom lip then did as Stefan asked. 

Stefan felt warmth as he set the meal down to Klaus half an hour later. There was music on in the background, and Klaus was pouring the wine. He wanted this for the rest of his life. Relationships were about compromise, and Stefan was willing to if Klaus was. 

'I'll not bite you tonight,' Klaus said as he took a seat. 'We'll do it right.'

Stefan nodded and tried not to smirk when Klaus moaned around a mouthful of food. 

-

Sunlight on Stefan's face woke him early. Klaus was still snoring beside him, and he had an arm thrown across Stefan's abdomen but other than that they weren't touching. 

Stefan couldn't believe how far he'd come in the past week, his father was dead and buried and he'd not only reconciled to with Klaus, he was invested in the idea of making a future with Klaus. It had been a decade since they were this close, but it felt right, like everything was starting to slot into place for them. 

Klaus muttered something and moved to flip his pillow to the cold side. 'I can hear you thinking.'

'I'm thinking about you,' Stefan said. 

'Am I naked and in the shower waiting for you?' Klaus blinked sleepily. 

'No, we're teenagers sitting under my oak sharing our first kiss,' Stefan said. 

Klaus' eyes snapped open and he started for a second. 'That's acceptable.' He closed his eyes and Stefan smiled. 

'What are your plans for the day?' Stefan rolled to his side and tucked his hand under the pillow. 

'Ugh, I forgot you were such a morning person,' Klaus pulled the blanket up over his face. 

Stefan waited patiently. He amused himself by watching the sheet move as Klaus tried to breathe. Eventually he shoved it away. 

'We have a meeting with pack elders this morning and then after lunch we have a new pup to meet, and we need to schedule a meeting with Lexi and Ms Starr,' Klaus rubbed his face. 

'Hold on a second, we?' Stefan said. 

'You're my mate, and this is going to be your pack too,' Klaus said. 

'Giuseppe didn't do any of that kind of stuff,' Stefan admitted. 

'When I went away I learned from a very formidable Alpha that she was only as good as her pack, and the respect she showed them, luckily your brother spent time there too,' Klaus said. 

'Was that with Marcel too?' Stefan wondered. He reached a hand out to touch Klaus' shoulder. 

'Yes, he was there for a time but he avoided the lessons in leadership because he said he already had the skills required,' Klaus said. 

Stefan slid his hand across Klaus' chest and Klaus swallowed. Tension thickened, and Klaus' scent changed, growing, filling the room. Stefan snatched his hand back and sat up. 

'I'll make you breakfast,' Stefan swung his legs from the bed and tried not to look back as he left the bedroom.

-

Stefan spent the morning observing Klaus as Alpha. Klaus and Elijah spent a lot of time together, discussing papers and projects. They were building three new houses on the edge of their pack plot, one of the Beta in their pack had requested a loan in order to start his own car mechanic business and the fishing rights belonging to the lake that their land bordered was up for negotiation. 

After that pack Elders met with them to discuss the situation left behind by Giuseppe. Stefan paid attention but didn't speak out, he was observing and getting the lay of the personalities in the pack. 

'I'm starving,' Klaus complained as they left the community hall. 

'We have had a busy morning,' Elijah agreed as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up. 'I'll make us omelets.'

'So Stefan how was your morning, do you think you'd like to be a part of our pack?' Klaus asked. 

'I think it's too late to back out now even if I did change my mind,' Stefan said. 

'I think you should spend a few days with Marcel,' Elijah said. 

'What!' Klaus stopped. Stefan had to catch Klaus' waist in order to stay on his feet. 

'I'm with Nik on this Elijah,' Stefan said. 

'Listen to me, it's obvious that you're choosing each other here, but I suspect that if given a fair chance, Marcel will concede once he realizes that you have no interest in his offer,' Elijah said. He walked to the door and Klaus turned to Stefan. 

'I don't like it,' Stefan said. 'But let's hear him out.'

Klaus took Stefan's hand and led him inside. Elijah was already preparing their lunch. 

'We don't know what Marcel will do, so why not try and stop a war with some diplomacy,' Elijah said. 

'By pimping out my mate,' Klaus snarled. 

'It's not pimping out, Niklaus, for once engage your brain before you think with your fists or your cock,' Elijah said. 

Klaus glared and leaned back in his chair. 

'Go easy Elijah,' the words were out of Stefan's mouth before his own brain engaged. 

Klaus gave Stefan a curious smile and Elijah turned to look at him. 

'I'm sorry I-'

'No, no you were defending your mate,' Elijah smiled and nodded. 'Perhaps we should do it your way, and face the consequences.' 

'We'll discuss it this afternoon,' Stefan said. Klaus rested a palm on Stefan's leg and Stefan gave in and laced their fingers together. 

-

The sight of Klaus in a baby store picking out a gift amused Stefan to no end. 

'You're in a good mood,' Klaus said as he pulled his wallet from his hip pocket and selected a card. 

'I just never thought I'd see you buying baby gifts,' Stefan said. The assistant was busy building the gift basket Klaus had requested and promised only a few minutes wait. 

'When we have our own I expect I'll spend quite a lot of money in here,' Klaus said. 

'You're getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?' Stefan said. 

'I want a family, I want a family with you and I'm not afraid or ashamed to say it. Now isn't the right time for us, but someday we'll be in here selecting blankets and outfits and toys for our child,' Klaus shrugged. 'That's why I'm in a good mood.'

'All done Mr Mikaelson,' the assistant said. 

Klaus paid and they left. He picked up a bouquet of flowers and an expensive bottle of rum then showed Stefan to the car. It was a short drive to the house, and Klaus insisted Stefan carry the baby basket. Stefan understood why, the newest infant in the pack was to be greeted by the Alpha's mate too. Klaus was all about his gestures, he was smarter about leadership than he allowed most to see.

The family lived in a busy cul de-sac. Families were outside enjoying the beautiful day but the kids hurried home when they noticed Klaus get out of the car. Klaus gave them a wave, this was all Mikaelson pack members, a mixture of his own and Elijah's, and most waved back. 

'Beatrice,' Klaus greeted the woman opening the door. 

'Come in, Alpha,' Beatrice said. She was a woman in her fifties with messy hair but bright happy eyes. 'My daughter and grandson are through there.'

Klaus entered with Stefan behind him. He greeted the parents, Sarah with flowers and a bottle of rum for Theodore. 

'Would you like to hold him?' Sarah asked Klaus. 

'You wouldn't mind?' Klaus asked. Stefan was slightly taken aback. It was customary for the parents of a new wolf to offer the Alpha a chance to hold and scent the child. For Klaus to ask if she was sure seemed like he was giving the mother a choice. 

'Of course, go ahead,' Theodore said.

Klaus took the child and cooed at him, whispering nonsense Eventually he touched his nose to the baby's head, and then let the child nose his wrist. Stefan was mesmerized not by the sight of Klaus with a child, but by how non traditional Klaus actually was. If anything Stefan was expecting the opposite, he was expecting the usual dominant behavior over the family, words of warning and reminders that the child was part of his pack, not theirs. Stefan had watched Giuseppe do it that way often enough. 

'Would you mind if Stefan met the child?' Klaus asked. 

'Not at all,' Sarah said. Stefan stepped forward and touched the chubby cheek. 

'He's beautiful,' Stefan told Sarah. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you,' Sarah said. 

'Would you like refreshments?' Beatrice asked. 

'No, no you need time to bond as a family, I'm in your way. I just wanted to meet him and we have a meeting to get to,' Klaus said. He handed the baby back to Sarah with a smile. 'Let us know when you pick a name.'

'Of course we will Alpha,' Sarah smiled.

They said their goodbyes and stepped outside the door. A ball landed a few feet away from them and Klaus tossed it to the kids before he got into the car. 

'You know if we'd have done this months ago we'd be married and mated properly by now,' Stefan said as Klaus pulled out of the driveway. He paused the car and looked at Stefan. 

'What makes you say that?' He asked. 

'You're the opposite of my father, of what I expected,' Stefan explained.

Klaus was quiet for the rest of the journey. It wasn't until they parked at the lawyers office that he spoke. 

'When I found out I was an Alpha I knew who my mate was, even back then. I knew you didn't want an Alpha for a mate, not unless you presented as one yourself. I was miserable and lonely for years, and I admit I made some bad choices, but one night a very wise wolf told me that if I wanted you I had to be the Alpha I thought you would want me to be, and perhaps if I was I would have stood a chance,' Klaus looked down at his hands. 

Stefan didn't know what to say, how to respond. 

'Every day for the past seven years, before I've made a major decision I've asked myself, "is this what Stefan would want me to do, is this something he would approve of" and if the answer, to the best of my knowledge has been yes, then I do it.' Klaus swallowed. 

Stefan bit his lip and then gave in. He launched himself across the car and caught Klaus' lips with his own, kissing him, holding him close. When they pulled apart Klaus rested his forehead on Stefan's. 

'I don't tell lies to you when I say I love you. I always have,' Klaus whispered. 

Stefan closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He was interrupted when someone rapped the window. He turned to shoot a glare at Damon but it was probably for the best. The whole town didn't need to see a public mating. 

'We'll talk later,' Stefan promised. Klaus nodded but he caught Stefan's hand and held it as they walked into the offices where Elijah, Lexi and Andie were waiting.

-

'Marcel has petitioned for 72 hours with you, uninterrupted, with no contact with Klaus,' Andie said. 

Stefan nodded. He expected something like this. 

'I think we should seriously consider it, he has yet to take it to a judge and taking things to judges gets messy situations,' Lexi said. 

Klaus growled and Stefan squeezed his knee. 'I think its best if I go,' Stefan said. 

Klaus didn't say anything, and Stefan didn't look his way. He knew Klaus would be furious, and more importantly hurt. The last thing Stefan wanted to do was hurt Klaus but he also wanted to avoid a feud and that's how it looked like things were going. 

'Stefan, you need to know that Marcel is a traditionalist. You need to walk behind him, not beside him, and try to show him submission. If Marcel can find any reason at all to lash out at you or deem you disrespecting his place he could attack you and force you into a situation that you won't be able to get out of. He could claim you if he feels he's powerful enough,' Lexi said. 

'Don't make the Alpha werewolf angry, should be easy to remember,' Stefan snapped. Lexi glared and Stefan dipped his head in apology. 

'Enough,' Klaus said. He got up and stormed from the room, leaving everyone looking after him.

'You need to be there tomorrow at four,' Andie said.

Stefan nodded and followed Klaus but by the time he got downstairs Klaus was away. 

Damon joined him a few minutes later. 'Any chance of a ride home?' Stefan asked. 

Damon squeezed his shoulder and Stefan fought away the disappointment of Klaus leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan woke alone for the first time in days. He'd only been spending his nights with Klaus for a few days and already he missed the Alpha wolfs presence next to him. His sleep was restless and disturbed and he woke feeling worse than when he had fallen asleep. 

It was with reluctance that Stefan packed a bag and left it by the door. He wasn't looking forward to the next few days alone with Marcel, he wasn't looking forward to not seeing Klaus, but he was resolute in the knowledge that this was the path he needed to follow to protect his family. The mere thought of Alpha wolves physically fighting over him and hurting others to get their way made him feel sick to his stomach. He was doing the right thing. Or trying to prevent someone else from doing the wrong thing. 

He didn't have to be with Marcel until four in the afternoon, he had hours until then yet so he decided a long run in the forest would ease the tension under his skin. He pulled on loose sweats and a tee and headed out into the woods. When he was in a private place he dropped on to a log and sat to untie his laces. He'd just stuffed his socks into his sneakers when he heard a branch snap. 

He looked up into eyes that were flitting between blue and amber. The wolf was massive, with a thick dark blond coat. The last time Stefan had seen this wolf he was a skinny adolescent. 

'I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder,' Stefan said as the wolf padded closer. Stefan stood and dragged his t-shirt off then hooked his thumbs into his sweats. He wasn't wearing underwear and the wolf merely watched as he stripped naked. Stefan felt exposed, but thrilled. Klaus' eyes raked over him and he licked his lips lecherously. 'Pervert.' Stefan said fondly. 

Stefan cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. He relaxed his muscles one by one and sucked in deep breaths through his nose, filling his lungs. He kept his eyes on Klaus as the first tremors tickled his spine. Shifting was uncomfortable, unpleasant even, but it wasn't agony. As the bones broke and shifted the wolf absorbed the pain. He fell to his knees and gripped the earth in his hands. A wet nose touched his cheek and he looked up. His vision swam, Klaus was blond then grey, then blond again. Stefan saw double as his eyes adjusted and then triple. The layers rearranged themselves and the sounds of the forest rushed into his mind.

He was thirsty, he was starving, he was hot and cold all at once. In the tree above them an egg started to crack, a mile away a deer startled and ran from something. A stream bubbled over rocks and a light breeze ruffled the tops of the trees. The air tasted dry and hot, it would be several days before the next rain fell, hours before dew in the air clung to the forest. 

His skin itched and tingled, his fur grew, layers upon layers of thick brown hair that protected him from the elements. His hands and feet rearranged themselves and his claws popped out causing a satisfying feeling of relief. His fangs grew and his face changed and Stefan closed his eyes and got his feet underneath his hips.

With a snap it was complete. Stefan stood up and looked at where Klaus still watched. 

'Trust me now,' he wanted to ask. 'I'm yours, I'll always be yours, I would never ever have imagined letting anyone watch that, not even my own brother, but I let you, so please, trust me.' It killed him that the words were trapped in a now useless throat, one that didn't speak, but actions were more significant. Klaus pressed his nose into Stefan's shoulder and then he bounced back. With a flourish he turned and leapt over the log. 

Stefan followed him instantly, chasing him, darting through trees, jumping and hunching. The spring was cool on his paws as he galloped through it. Animals scurried to safety but Stefan had no interest in them, his focus was the Alpha wolf, the one who didn't know this part of the forest as well as Stefan did. This was Stefan's world they were in now, and one wrong move was all it took.

Soon enough Klaus hopped a bush easily but Stefan darted off to the left. He gained distance and a little height and then he was on Klaus. They snapped and snarled as they rolled but Klaus landed on his back, Stefan hovering over him. 

Klaus bared his teeth, and Stefan bared his neck, and then they were twisting again and it was Stefan who was being pinned to the ground. They played in a small clearing, snapped and occasionally biting, but with no venom behind it. They rolled again and Klaus was pinned down when Stefan allowed it to start; with ease he changed back to his human body. Klaus, as if by some silent communication, did the same. 

Stefan had barely settled in his skin when he leaned down and kissed Klaus. Klaus cupped his neck and Stefan laced a hand with Klaus' as they began a different sort of tumble. They rolled together, always kissing, bodies flush and slick. And then Stefan sat up and straddled Klaus' thigh. He licked his lips and ran his hands over his own body, flicking his nipples quickly then lower until his hand was wrapped around his dick. 

Klaus' breathing sped up as Stefan stroked himself, slow and easy, watching and hoping that Klaus would do the same. The Alpha wolf didn't disappoint, he reached for his own cock, and with his hand a few inches from Stefan's he started to work his cock. 

Klaus looked gorgeous lying on the forest floor with red parted lips and curious blue eyes. He had one hand tugging on his dick, the other tormented his nipple. Stefan wanted to bite him there, to see if it would make Klaus shiver and jolt, but he kept his teeth to himself and he knew Klaus would do the same. 

Stefan came first, the sight beneath him enough to drive him over the edge. Klaus took a minute longer, coming when Stefan tasted his fingertips. 

'Stefan,' Klaus whispered as he came and Stefan could resist no longer. He fell on Klaus, kissing him, pinning his body to the ground. Klaus flipped them and kissed Stefan deep, chasing Stefan's taste on his tongue. 

They lay for a long time. They lay until they both knew moving would be uncomfortable, but Stefan didn't care, not any longer. 

'I love you, you know,' Klaus said. His fingers were buried in the thick hair at the base of Stefan's skull. 'I'm terrified that you'll fall in love with Marcel and break my heart.'

'Hey Nik, if I fall in love with Marcel, then you don't deserve me, you deserve better,' Stefan said. 'I love you too.'

'You're a funny guy Stefan Salvatore,' Klaus said. He kissed Stefan again and pushed them so Stefan was straddling his lap. 

'I need to go,' Stefan said. 

'Run back with me,' Klaus asked. 

Stefan nodded, and together they started to shift again.

 

Stefan was fifteen minutes early, but Marcel was waiting next to his door with a glass in hand. 

'Gil will bring your bags in Stefan,' he called as Stefan opened the trunk.

'Okay then,' Stefan smiled. 

'Come on inside,' Marcel said. 'We can talk.'

Stefan followed Marcel to the drawing room. He took a seat where Marcel indicated and a moment later a man served him a drink. Stefan nodded his thanks. 

'My staff are very good, Stefan,' Marcel draped his arm over the back of the sofa. He was the king in the room and Stefan made sure to take note of it. 'You smell of Klaus.'

'We spent the morning together,' Stefan admitted. There was no point in lying to Marcel. He had known as soon as he kissed Klaus that he was playing with fire. The come may have been washed from Stefan's skin but the scent would linger for days. Marcel would either know that Stefan and Klaus were close, ignore it and try to seduce Stefan himself or take it as an insult. Stefan had yet to determine what would happen. 

'I was friends with him once, Klaus is an interesting guy,' Marcel said. 'A bit modern for my tastes.'

'The whole family are,' Stefan said thinking of Elijah's omega wife Gia. Elijah treated her with respect and kindness and was as tentative to her as she was to him. 

'Indeed. Your father was more like me,' Marcel smiled. 

'You know my father and I never got on, my brother and I didn't live up to the impossibly high standards that he set for us,' Stefan said as he swirled the glass in his hand. The ice made little clinks against the side of the glass, and it was the only sound other than Marcel's words that Stefan could hear. The silence put him on edge. 

'Perhaps you should have tried harder,' Marcel pointed out.

'Perhaps,' Stefan mused.

'You're studying the Histories aren't you?' Marcel asked. 

'I am, I'm working on a book focusing on the impact werewolves have had on local society and how its managed to develop over the years,' Stefan said. 

'You haven't asked for access to my library yet I know you've been researching the Mikaelson family extensively,' Marcel said. There was a sharpness to his tone that Stefan didn't like. 

'I started with the Salvatore family, and I was betrothed to Klaus when I decided on my outline so naturally I approached him to seek information, as I'm sure you're aware I've yet to speak to the Lockwood family too,' Stefan let his nose linger in the bourbon glass before he took a sip. 

'Stefan I want you to understand that I'm very fond of you, I always have been. Your father was a great mentor after my own fathers tragic death, I would like to repay Giuseppe that favor by becoming your mate. I wish to take care of you and protect you as he did for me,' Marcel smiled. 'I aim to use these three days to my advantage.'

Stefan swallowed. He'd always been diplomatic, clever with words but Marcel was backing him into a corner. He was dangerous, his easy smile hid an agenda that Stefan was not comfortable with at all.

'I agreed to come here, and meet with you. I agreed to spend time with you, and I will give you a fair chance. I ask you to please give me the respect that I'm giving you,' Stefan said. 

'You speak of respect when you come here smelling of another Alpha, when you know all I want to do is mount you and claim you myself,' Marcel leaned forward. 

Stefan matched him, resting his elbows on his knees. 'You began to peruse me when you knew I was involved with that Alpha, so if anyone's been disrespected right now, its Klaus.'

'You know,' Marcel tilted his glass at Stefan, 'one thing I always liked about you Stefan is you know social standards inside out. You play our rules and traditions like a guitar, and your music is damn good. Just know, you're not the only musician in town.' 

'That's an interesting way to put it,' Stefan smiled and Marcel stood. 

'I'll have your cell phone,' he reached his hand out. 

'I'm not your prisoner, I agreed that for three days I won't contact Klaus and I wont, but I'm not cutting myself off from my friends and my family. They respect that I'm here and I've asked them only to contact me if its urgent. If you don't give me that respect I'll walk out that door now and we'll deal with the consequences.' Stefan stood.

'Dinner will be at seven, Lucinda will show you to your room. You may use my library between now and then if you desire. I have business to attend to.'

Stefan watched him go then turned to the woman at the door. She nodded and he followed her upstairs. His room was pleasant well appointed and nicely decorated. He noted his bags had been unpacked for him. Even Giuseppe hadn't had this many servants scurrying around the house. 

Stefan rolled his shoulders in discomfort and wondered how Damon and Elijah were getting on with Klaus and their negotiations.

 

Stefan arrived early for dinner. Marcel was waiting and Stefan stood politely until Marcel was seated. It was formal; Marcel was served first and Stefan last. There were five courses with wine, various meats and a lavish desert. Stefan enjoyed the food and he had to admit the conversation was interesting. They discussed music first, then Marcel's enjoyment of war literature, and finished off with an in depth discussion of what drew Stefan to his book topic. 

After dinner they went for a walk in the gardens and Marcel explained how the house had been built and added to over the years. Marcel was proud of his heritage, and very well informed and Stefan had to admit he was a good source of knowledge. As the evening drew to an end Stefan was relieved to find Marcel dismissing him. 

'I'd prefer if you didn't wear jeans, dress slacks in the morning please,' Marcel said as he bid Stefan goodnight. 

Stefan nodded. 'Of course. What are your plans for tomorrow?' As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Marcel's features darkened and Stefan took a step back and ducked his head. 'Apologies. My father, if he requested my company, would tell me of his plans.' He said. 'No excuse of course Alpha.'

'No, its not your business, but you'll be accompanying me none the less,' Marcel said. Stefan nodded again and stayed in place.

Marcel didn't dismiss him, not right away. Instead he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Stefan reckoned he stood for ten minutes with his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him. He was being punished in front of Marcel's staff, embarrassed even. He could tell they were looking, Marcel seemed to be fond of making examples of disobedience. 

'We'll meet here at eight for breakfast,' Marcel said. 

'Of course Alpha,' Stefan said. 

'And I don't want you running in the forest either, there's a perfectly good gym in the basement,' Marcel said. 

Stefan nodded. Marcel stepped close and cupped his face. He lifted Stefan's chin to meet his eyes and leaned close to kiss his lips. Stefan let Marcel kiss him, he moved his own lips against Marcel's and felt nothing. 

When Marcel stepped back Stefan felt ill. Marcel was a handsome man, and powerful. He totally dominated those around him, and Stefan had just been subjected to that. He wasn't disgusted by Marcel or the power, but of the flash of hurt he expected Klaus would give him when he found out.

'Goodnight Stefan,' Marcel smirked. 

'Goodnight,' Stefan nodded. He took his time walking up the stairs, determined not to hurry, but once he was safely closed inside his bedroom he closed his eyes and ground his teeth. All he wanted to do was leave this place and run home, to where he was safe, to where he could be himself. 

 

Marcel took Stefan everywhere with him, but had him wait outside doors or next to cars. He didn't discuss his business or ask Stefan's advice. They weren't close, of course, but Stefan knew Marcel didn't share his life with anyone. Stefan knew what Marcel would see him as, some sort of trophy husband. The day was spent awkwardly. Marcel would talk about himself, and ask questions of Stefan but he wasn't really interested. Stefan knew that the Alpha was supposed to be the center of the pack, and everyone bowed. Marcel, while he knew the names of every pack member and seemed to care for their wellbeing, he didn't have any interest in their lives. He certainly had no interest in Stefan's life. 

'Do you plan to take a job?' Marcel asked that evening at dinner. 

'I would enjoy my research to be continued yes,' Stefan said. 

Marcel made a face. 'You know it isn't becoming of an Alpha's mate to work. You should be at home preparing it for your Alpha and entertaining whatever guests he has, attending social events. A mate of mine wouldn't have much time for perusing a career.'

'I understand that, of course I'll have duties to any Alpha, but I expect I'll have some free time,' Stefan said. 

'If you were mine I'd have your days planned out for you,' Marcel said with a smile. 

'And how would my days look?' Stefan couldn't resist asking, but something told him he didn't want to know the answer. 

'Well I like you to keep fit, and eat well, and of course you'd accompany me to some engagements, and you'd wait patiently for me to finish. You'd entertain my guests should we have any and if not, then you'd entertain me,' Marcel said. 'Alpha should always come first.'

Stefan nodded and took a bite of his food. 'Its interesting just how traditional you are. Even my father abandoned some of those customs.'

'Ah, but I want to have the strongest and most successful pack around. Packs and their laws began to weaken when some of those old customs were lost, don't you think?' Marcel asked. He took a sip of his wine. 

Stefan nipped at his lips. 'But shouldn't you trust someone, anyone? Share your burdens and ease your life?'

'I'm the Alpha and as Alpha my power is absolute. My decisions are my own, and I'll not discuss them with anyone. Your way of thinking Stefan, is soft,' Marcel said.

'But wouldn't it be easier to discuss your decisions and ensure that you're making the right ones?' Stefan asked. 

'I'm neither Klaus nor Damon, I don't make bad decisions, I'm the most powerful Alpha in Virginia, which is why you should accept my betrothal,' Marcel said. 

Stefan smiled. 'I've been observing you and your pack, and I am considering your offer. Of course you'll get an answer once I discuss it with my brother.'

'Of course,' Marcel said. 

Stefan went to bed fascinated by the fact that, despite what Marcel knew about Stefan, he was still convinced that Stefan would choose him. It made Stefan worry that Marcel was up to something and would do something cruel or devious to get what he wanted. 

Stefan slept poorly that night.

 

When Stefan woke the first thought that entered his mind was the fact that tomorrow at four he would be leaving. He got up, used the gym, showered and met Marcel for breakfast. 

'You seem to be in a good mood,' Stefan said as they left the house. 

'I am,' Marcel said as he got into the backseat of the town car. Stefan followed and sat opposite as Marcel directed him. Once they were inside a blond woman hurried from the house and got in, sitting next to Marcel. 

Stefan nodded to her and she nodded back. 

'This is Cami, my favorite omega,' Marcel said. 

'Nice to meet you Cami,' Stefan forced a smile. 

'Cami is looking forward to you watching us, aren't you good girl?' Marcel said. 

'Yes sir,' Cami kept her eyes downcast. 

Stefan didn't trust his mind so he kept his mouth shut. Cami seemed content to snuggle against Marcel. They drove out to the country, where a massive warehouse sat. Cami was instructed to wait in the car. Stefan was left at the door outside. 

He looked around and at first he saw nothing, but then the scent of blood curled up into his nose. It was strong, layered from years of spilling again and again. Underneath he detected sweat, pain and fear. Stefan didn't like this place, and his first instinct was to run, but the blackened windows of the car hadn't afforded him a particularly good view of where they were and it would take too long to evaluate which way was the best way. 

The door opened and a Beta Marcel had introduced as Diego called Stefan over. Stefan followed Diego through a large open space. It reminded Stefan of an amphitheater with a pit beneath rows of seats. There was a metal ledge as high as the ceiling and one set of stairs down and up. 

Stefan was lead through the back where he found Marcel sitting on a raised dais as a judge would. He was shown to a place behind Marcel and he stood with his hands clasped uncomfortably together. 

Marcel didn't acknowledge his presence, he was watching the door. Two men were led in, one in his fifties, the other perhaps thirty. 

'You petitioned a visit to my court?' Marcel said. 

'Yes sir. He re fenced his garden, and stole my land by putting the new fence almost half a meter over the boundary,' the older man jutted his chin at the younger one. 

'You've been neighbors how long?' Marcel asked. 

'Since I was a boy, sir,' the younger man said. 

'You may fight,' Marcel said. 

'Please sir, I don't want to. It was a mistake, I tore my fence down and repositioned. It was just one part of my yard and I made a mistake,' the younger man said. 

'Is this true?' Marcel asked the older man.

'Oh it's true but I want to teach the little bastard a lesson,' the older man said. 

Marcel laughed. 'You fight.' 

The young man pleaded as he was dragged away. A woman come next, frail and frightened.

'Your husband is dead three months now?' Marcel said cruelly.

'Y-yes sir,' she looked at her feet. 

'Yet you haven't allowed another mate to bond and mount you?' Marcel clicked his tongue. 'I'm disappointed.'

'Sorry sir,' she said. 

'You have two children, so becoming one of my omegas is out of the question,' Marcel rubbed his chin. 'I'd have you fight but you would be pathetic and I'd be burdened with your bastards.'

The woman covered her mouth to hide a sob. Stefan had to fight the bile rising in his throat. 

'You have a month to find a mate, and if you don't in that time you'll be banished,' Marcel sighed irritably. 

The woman covered her face as she was led away. 

The morning went like that. A parade of men and women, young and old were brought before Marcel. By the time it was over Stefan was exhausted at holding back his disgust. 

Marcel didn't speak to him as they traveled, but they didn't return to Marcel's home. They ended up a mile or so from the Salvatore boarder. 

'Follow me, I'm inspecting my troops,' Marcel said. Stefan swallowed as he got out of the car. Marcel's show of strength was getting more extravagant by the minute.

Stefan counted fifty werewolves, all strong men, were completing various drills and exercises over a big green. More were parading.

'This is one of my four army camps,' Marcel said. 

'It's certainly impressive,' Stefan said as he watched a violent fight take place. 

'I like to think so,' Marcel said. 

'You really do subscribe to the old ways,' Stefan said. 

'I find they suit my needs and purpose best,' Marcel said. 'It's a pity you won't be here tomorrow night to witness the action in The Ring, you're welcome to stay on and attend with me.'

'Thank you, but I'm eager to see my brother,' Stefan inclined his head. 

'I have a special treat for you after dinner this evening. Cami is fertile, you're welcome to observe me mounting her, and you may join me after of course,' Marcel said. 

Stefan tightened his fingers around his thumb and squeezed. He focused on the pain as he smiled at Marcel. 'I thank you for your offer, but as I have yet to accept your betrothal it would be inappropriate.'

'Yet you don't find Klaus mounting you inappropriate and your betrothal has been nulled,' Marcel said. 

'We have been betrothed for a year,' Stefan said. 

Marcel snorted. 'That shows his weakness, he should have mated and mounted you by now,' Marcel practically snarled. 

'You're right, he should have,' Stefan said. 

'Come,' Marcel snapped. Stefan followed him to the car, aware that eyes were on them. He had seen enough of Marcel's power. 'I advise you to think wisely about your decision, Stefan. I have plenty of power here, and when I take your family pack each of them will face a trial in my court.'

By the time he was eating dinner Stefan was disgusted by Marcel, but he forced politeness. He was glad when Marcel retired early. Stefan was happy to sit alone in his room with just his thoughts. He longed for his journal and his brother, but most of all he wanted Klaus and his calming effect. 

He closed his eyes and imagined Klaus was next to him, criticizing the decor or bitching about poor quality art, or hell even just sitting, breathing. Being. 

 

Stefan woke with a start. He had fallen asleep in the armchair he realized. It was late, dark out and quiet in the house. Stefan stood, stretched and decided to get a drink. 

He headed to the kitchen and found a glass easily enough. He'd just turned the faucet off when he heard voices. He wasn't intending to listen but his name came up. 

'He seems nice,' Cami said softly. 

'So you would like him to be here too?' Marcel asked. 

'Yes sir,' Cami said. 

'I'll claim him tonight then sweet girl, and we'll keep him with us, won't let him go home,' Marcel said. 

'Yes sir,' she whispered. 

Stefan had heard enough; misunderstanding or not he was leaving now. He opened the window in front of him and slipped out easily. His bare feet touched the soft damp grass and he was glad of the soft landing to hide the sounds of his escape.

There was a large lawn, and his instinct was to run as fast as he could but Stefan skirted to the house then followed the hedge to the woods. As soon as he thought he was safe Stefan stripped and started to shift. His heart raced as his body reformed but soon enough he was running through the trees.

At first he was alone, but then he heard it, a furious roar. Stefan knew it was stupid, he was about to give away his location, and he didn't doubt that Marcel's woods were patrolled but he didn't care. He stopped, threw his head back and howled in desperation. 

He didn't wait for a response, he took off again moving so fast his lungs burned. It wasn't long before he heard the distinct sounds of running behind him. 

Stefan used everything he had, his body burned with it. All too soon a wolf was snapping at his heels. It wasn't Marcel, it was Vincent, one of Marcel's Betas. 

Stefan whipped around and faced him, baring his teeth and letting his hackles rise. They leapt at each other, but Stefan went low and immediately got his jaws around Vincent's throat. Vincent scraped his flank but Stefan had the upper hand as he closed his jaws. He didn't kill him but he did enough damage to slow the other wolf, and then he was running again. 

The small scratch on his side burned with each movement, and Stefan knew he was making it worse but he couldn't stop. His paws slipped over some wet stone and he hit his shoulder hard when he crashed into a tree. 

It didn't matter, adrenalin fueled him and he leapt back to action. 

There was a roar behind him, Marcel was gaining. Stefan wanted to howl again but he couldn't, he didn't have time to stop. Stefan leapt a log and then he saw a familiar oak; he was nearing the piece of land left to him by Giuseppe. He knew that Marcel would still peruse him but he'd be on his own land, and he knew it well. 

A pain surged up his tail and he jolted backwards, Marcel had caught him. Stefan turned and snapped, his teeth caught Marcel's muzzle and the other wolf yelped. Stefan turned but he lost the momentum and slammed hard into a fallen log. 

His ribs broke on impact, and Stefan felt his aching shoulder snap uncomfortably. Marcel snarled and loomed closer. Stefan's heart raced, he was trapped, but he knew what he would do. He'd die before he became part of Marcel's pack, he'd struggle and fight until Marcel's temper broke and he tore Stefan's throat out. 

Stefan tried to get his feet under himself but it was useless, his body was too damaged from the chase. Stefan sighed and tried to regroup when something soared overhead. A dark shape bowled into Marcel with a furious bark. The two wolves rolled together and Stefan realized it was Klaus. 

His heart raced but for a different reason. Fear for himself was long gone, he didn't want Klaus to get hurt. There was another wolf behind them, Klaus' brother Kol and then Stefan saw Damon. He was still trying to get to his feet when the scent of blood reached his nose. Marcel yelped, then Klaus did. 

Stefan tried to stand but his shoulder cracked and gave out. Stefan cried out in pain and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark when Stefan woke in a familiar bed, surrounded by his Alpha's scent. He sucked in a deep breath, drawing the safety of his mate into his body. It took a moment for him to realize he was in his human body, he must have shifted when he was unconscious. Stefan drew in another breath, and he could taste Klaus in the air. His mate must be in the room, his presence was keeping Stefan calm. He had a list of questions, but right now all he wanted was Klaus. Stefan opened his and shifted his head so he could find Klaus. The Alpha wolf was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room watching him. Stefan blinked a few times and Klaus leaned closer but he didn't speak. 

Stefan tried to move his arms but everything hurt. He could feel that familiar healing ache and the itch that accompanied it all over his skin. He was naked too, save for the bandages that covered his body. Stefan considered sitting up but that would have required more effort than he had in him right now. 

Klaus tilted his head to the side and Stefan wondered what he was thinking about. Was he relieved to have Stefan home or was he angry at Stefan's actions? Stefan could cope with his anger as long as Klaus forgave him, and Stefan had done nothing that didn't deserve forgiveness. 

'Hey,' Stefan said when he realized he was over analyzing his recent actions. 

'Of all the foolish bloody plans!' Klaus stood and threw his arms in the air, but a moment later he winced and relaxed. Stefan wondered how badly Klaus had been hurt, but he knew if he asked Klaus would only get angry, so he searched for some other way to appease his mate. 

'You're right,' Stefan blinked. He wasn't ready to explain exactly why he had ran, he would later. 'Please, come hold me.'

Klaus kept his movements short and to the point. He stripped and Stefan could see his bruised ribs and a bandage on his thigh. Klaus lifted the blankets and slid in next to Stefan, resting his nose on Stefan's shoulder then dragging it closer to his neck where he sucked in a deep breath. After a moment Klaus' warm tongue licked Stefan's skin. 'How do you feel?'

'Humiliated, terrified, relieved,' Stefan turned to Klaus. 'What happened to Marcel?'

'Some of his pack turned up,' Klaus said. He was running his hands over Stefan's torso, touching and caressing, making sure Stefan was there. 'He ran but I had no interest in giving chase.'

'He was training an army,' Stefan said. 

'Shush, sleep now,' Klaus said. 'It's still early, we'll talk politics in the morning.'

Stefan nodded and pulled Klaus into his arms. Klaus went with no fuss and pillowed his head on Stefan's shoulder. 

'Did you get hurt?' Stefan swallowed. He wanted to examine Klaus but the Alpha was tucked in close. 

'I've already healed love,' Klaus kissed a patch on Stefan's chest and closed his eyes. 'Sleep.'

 

'Hey,' Elena said. She hugged Stefan with one arm, the other was holding Jacob. The little wolf pup reached for him and Stefan took Jacob into his arms. 

'Hi pup,' Stefan pecked his nephew on the forehead. 

Jacob stuck his nose into Stefan's throat then rested his head there. His little fists curled into Stefan's shirt. 

'You have a little Alpha in the making,' Klaus told Elena. 

She rolled her eyes. 'He's his fathers son, demanding little thing.'

'Hey, that's my son you're talking about,' Damon said. He wrapped an arm around Stefan. 'I'm glad you're home.'

'No happier than I am,' Stefan said. 

'I expect you'll be moving out though,' Damon's eyes flicked to Klaus. 

Stefan hid his blush by touching his nose to Jacob's soft hair. 

'We do need to talk though,' Damon said. They didn't go to Damon's office, not today. Stefan sank into one of the sofas and kept Jacob on his lap. The little boy busied himself with the buttons on Stefan's shirt. 

'About my time away?' Stefan asked. 

'More like what has happened here,' Damon said. He made a face. 'Another Alpha has petitioned for your hand.'

Beside Stefan Klaus started to growl. Jacob looked up startled and clung close to Stefan but he didn't seem upset, merely wary. Klaus slid close to Stefan and laid a possessive hand on Stefan's thigh. A moment later Jacob bent to gnaw of Klaus' finger, his caution thrown to the wind. He was definitely like his father. Klaus laughed and like that the tension was dispersed. 

'Who?' Stefan asked but he pressed his shoulder into Klaus'. It was a mistake, his shoulder still ached from the damage inflicted last night but it got the message across. 

'Katherine Pierce,' Damon said with a knowing smile. 

Stefan rolled his eyes and let his head hit the back of the sofa. 'What am I missing?' Klaus asked. 

'Katherine had a bit of a thing for me back when I was a junior in college. She tried to pass a baby off as mine and I'll admit I freaked out for a few months, but it turns out it was someone else's. She wasn't best pleased,' Stefan explained. 

'Well I turned it down, I don't think you're too upset,' Damon said. 

'I'll get over it,' Stefan shrugged. 

'In other news we're amalgamating with the Mikaelson pack,' Damon said. 

'You couldn't have started with that?' Stefan asked. 

'Jacob!' Elena cried when she came back into the room with a tray full of refreshments. Stefan looked down. Klaus' knuckle was in his nephews mouth but Klaus didn't seem bothered. 'Honestly you two can't you watch him!' 

'What?' Damon said but Klaus waved her away. 

'He's a teething pup, I'm his uncle,' Klaus shrugged. 'Leave him be.'

Elena looked uncomfortable but she sat next to Damon and glared his way. Damon ignored her. Stefan understood her caution though. Klaus was probably one of the most dangerous Alpha wolves in these parts and a child gnawing on his finger may have seemed like a terrible insult. Stefan couldn't imagine Marcel permitting it but Klaus was happy to appease little Jacob.

'So how will it work?' Stefan asked. 

Jacob dragged himself onto Klaus' lap and looked up into his face. Klaus crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Jacob laughed and went back to Klaus' knuckle. 

'We have a lot to work out,' Damon admitted, 'but your betrothal is a key part of it now.'

'I've spoken with Bonnie Bennett, she'll be doing the service of course,' Klaus said. 

Stefan nodded. 'I need to formally accept you and decline Marcel,' Stefan said. 

'I hope you don't mind, I completed the paperwork this morning, all you need to do is sign,' Elena said as she set it down on the coffee table. 

'Thanks Elena,' Stefan nodded and picked up a pen. Rose, one of Damon's Betas hurried out the door with it after Elena handed it over. 

Damon and Klaus began to detail their agreement, and when Elijah and Gia arrived they had Tyler and Caroline with them. 

'Marcel could see this as an attack against him,' Caroline said after she'd hugged Stefan then scolded him for going in the first place. 

'I didn't realize the Lockwood pack was interested in joining out alliance,' Stefan said as he sat back down next to Klaus and Jacob. 

'Neither did I,' Damon agreed. 

'I reached out to Caroline this morning, I admit I used her friendship with Stefan to get a foot in the door,' Elijah said with a shrug. 

'I'm glad you did. Marcel has been encroaching on our land for months now and I'm getting tired of it,' Caroline said. She was a formidable Alpha. It had been a shock to everyone when Tyler submitted to Caroline but it worked out well, she was a natural born leader and it suited Tyler to work in her shadow.

'I think, before we discuss anything, I should tell you a bit about what I learned over the past few days,' Stefan said. 

Elena stood and took Jacob from Klaus when she noticed the little boy was almost asleep. She placed in him a hamper in the corner and stroked his hair, then returned to her seat. 

Stefan waited until she sat down before he explained to them about the army Marcel was building first of all and answered what questions he could. Then he moved onto the courts and fighting ring. Klaus was clutching his hand by the time he finished. He didn't realize it was shaking until Klaus took it.

'I had no idea such tyranny still existed,' Elijah said. 

'He as good as told me that if I didn't accept his betrothal then that was the fate that awaited my family and my pack,' Stefan sighed. 

Everyone was silent, and for a terrifying moment Stefan wondered if they would ask him to return to Marcel. He almost offered to do it himself.

'Have you accepted Klaus' betrothal?' Caroline asked. 

'Rose was on her way out with the paperwork as you walked in,' Stefan explained. 'But there are still a few details to iron out.'

'Well that's the first order of business, and we should probably get straight down to negotiations,' Caroline said. 

'We keep it simple, five per cent of your monthly income for now will be given to the collective pack and all strength shared equally,' Elijah said. 

'I agree, and we need to inform our Elders so they can meet,' Damon said. 'And our lawyers.'

Stefan knew their conversation was important but he was having trouble concentrating. His body was still sore from his escape and injuries and he knew that he could easily fall back to sleep. Klaus was still holding his hand, his fingers moved and traced Stefan's skin and Stefan was enjoying it more than he cared to admit. 

'Earth to Stefan,' Damon waved a hand in his face. 

Stefan blinked and shook his head. 'Sorry, I'm tired.'

'You need sleep,' Klaus said. 

'I'm okay, I think if I get something to eat it might revive me a little,' Stefan admitted. 

'We were asking what happened that made you run?' Damon said. 

The room was quiet all of a sudden. All eyes were on him. Stefan shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Despite what he had already told them, he knew he needed to inform them of exactly what type of Alpha Marcel was. 

'He planned to claim me before I returned home, whether I was willing or not,' Stefan said. 'I overheard him saying that he was intending to claim me when I was in the kitchen. I slipped out and shifted first chance I got,' Stefan turned to look at Klaus. 

Klaus looked calm, but his blue eyes were like a furious ocean, and Stefan knew that Klaus, given the chance, would kill Marcel. Stefan squeezed his hand and Klaus squeezed back. He wanted nothing more than to tug Klaus by the hand and take him someplace private where they could scent and claim each other, but he was needed here. Pack amalgamations were rare, but Stefan's research over the years gave him a key role to play. When he turned to Klaus though his jaw was set, and Stefan wondered if Klaus would ever relax again. 

'I'll make some sandwiches,' Elena said. 

'I'll help,' Tyler said. He seemed relieved to have something to do. 

'If I'd have known,' Damon said. 

'No one could have known, honestly, I didn't think him capable of it, even after I'd witnessed the courts,' Stefan said.

Elijah returned with his cell phone in his hand. 'Lexi has received formal acceptance from Andie, you're officially betrothed again.'

Klaus smiled for the first time since Elena had taken Jacob from him and he cupped a hand around Stefan's jaw to kiss him. Stefan leaned into the kiss desperate for his Alphas attention. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how the future of their collective pack would look. 

 

Elijah and Gia were first to leave. Gia was trying to hide her yawns behind her hand and Elijah stood and took her hand. 

'I'm okay,' she said. 

'You're pregnant, and tired. We're going home,' Elijah said softly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and called his goodbyes to the group. 

'We should probably go too,' Tyler said. 'Mom has that dinner thing.'

Caroline sighed and nodded, and followed her husband out the door. 

'I suppose this is the perfect time for bath and bed,' Elena told Jacob. He cooed at her and Damon followed them upstairs. 

Stefan turned to Klaus who was hovering around the front door. 'I am so tired,' Stefan said.

'Oh. I was going to offer to stay,' Klaus said. 

'Oh,' Stefan said.

'If you don't want me to, if you need time-'

'It's just...I thought you were taking me home,' Stefan bit his lip. 

Klaus frowned at him and took a step closer. 'Home?'

'Yeah, you know your house, where you live, where I'll be living with you, that is if you want to share a house with me,' Stefan said. 

'I want that,' Klaus agreed.

'I need to collect some things, some of my stuff is still at my fathers house, I never really got everything shifted over here,' Stefan said.

'We'll do all of that soon love,' Klaus reached a hand out and Stefan took it. 'Lets go home.'

'I'd love a bath,' Stefan admitted. 'And some carbs, like pasta or a hot sandwich.'

Klaus chuckled. 'How about we go through town, I'll get you lasagna and garlic bread from the Grill, we'll eat it at home and you can have your bath.'

'What will you do?' Stefan asked as he got into the car.

Klaus shut the door and started the engine. 'I'll watch,' he winked. 

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Klaus pulled onto the road and they began to pick up speed when Stefan noticed it. 'We have company.'

Klaus glanced at the woods. 'I know, I could sense it when we were getting into the car.'

'You didn't say,' Stefan said. 

'I didn't need to,' Klaus tightened his hands on the wheel but the wolf veered off into the trees. 'I'll send some Betas out, and if its a strangers scent we'll have it tracked.'

'Yeah that sounds good,' Stefan said. 

By the time Stefan was sinking into the hot water his belly was full and the bottle of wine he'd shared with Klaus had left a pleasant buzzing in the back of his head. His bones and muscles were stiff, tired from the rapid healing, but Stefan knew he'd be alright after another nights sleep. Klaus appeared in the doorway, a book tucked underneath his arm. 'How is it?'

'Perfect,' Stefan moaned as the heat chased the pain away. 'What have you got there?'

'A book,' Klaus said. 'I like to read in the bath, but I wasn't sure what your habit was.'

'There's nothing better than a good book to warm the mind while the water warms the body,' Stefan admitted. 'But tonight I think I could neither hold it or focus.'

'This is the diary of a young werewolf soldier who traipsed his way through Northern France and into Germany via Holland and Belgium between 1944 and 1945. The entries are not what you'd expect of a war diary. They're more observations of the world around him and they mock literature, his superiors, his werewolf curse, every nation he comes into contact with. He detests art, a most amusing fellow really,' Klaus shrugged. 

'It sounds interesting,' Stefan said. 

'Would you mind if I joined you?' Klaus asked. 

'Please do,' Stefan said. Klaus stripped and stepped into the bath a moment later with the book in hand. He lay back, stretched his legs out until they were comfortable together and opened the book to the first page. 'Are you going to read to me?'

'If you don't mind,' Klaus said.

'Not at all,' Stefan closed his eyes and let the sound of Klaus' voice and the heat of the water seep into his skin and his soul.

 

It took only three days for the packs and their lawyers to draw up the treaties and sign them. Two days after that Stefan woke ready to cement his betrothal to Klaus. They would be married and bound at a small ceremony and later they would share mating bites in private. 

Elijah feared Marcel would interfere so he had went to great lengths to ensure the ceremony was strictly private. The pack understood, and Elijah promised them that soon they would get to celebrate with Klaus and Stefan. 

'Are you nervous?' Damon asked as he leaned against the door. 

'You know I am,' Stefan licked his lip and fidgeted with his tie. 'I'm not nervous about Klaus or our commitment. I thought that I wanted Beta to Beta you know, equality.'

'I know,' Damon said. 

'But, he's giving me that, he's not like Marcel or Giuseppe. Even you, you're my older brother, I always looked to you for leadership and guidance, and I've always took on the follower role with you because of the respect for our positions but he doesn't treat me like an inferior, I'm equal to him, and I didn't think Klaus of all the Alphas out there would do that for me,' Stefan said. 

'So what's got you nervous baby brother?' Damon asked with a tilt of his head. 

Stefan swallowed and turned away from the mirror. Damon reached out and fixed his tie for him. Stefan relaxed and watched his brothers face. 'Marcel. I'm afraid he's going to turn up and screw this up. Maybe not today but I have this feeling in my gut.'

'Of course you do, you'd be an idiot if you didn't, but here's the thing. We have allies, and friends and family. We're one big happy family and as sickeningly sweet as it is, its safety and loyalty and trust. So of course you're worried something bad will happen, something probably will, but trust me when I say we're family and together we can face anything.' Damon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stefan's forehead. Stefan wrapped his arms around his brother. 

'Thank you for being so good with words,' Stefan said.

'Nah, I'm not. Elena told me what to say,' Damon said. 

'Ass,' Stefan said fondly. 

 

Klaus was standing with his hands behind his back and a distant look in his eye when Stefan finally nudged his shoulder. 

'Hello love,' Klaus said softly. 

'Hey,' Stefan said. 

'We should be doing this in front of our packs,' Klaus sighed. 

'I know, but this is for their safety,' Stefan said. He reached for Klaus' hand and squeezed. 

They walked to where Bonnie stood waiting with a smile on her face. 'Are you exchanging rings too?' She asked. 

'Yes,' Stefan said. 

'Sweet,' Bonnie said with a wink. 

Stefan watched as she took the rings and blessed them, muttering an incantation. They glowed in her hand and very fine markings appeared for a brief moment. 

Klaus reached for Stefan's ring and slipped it on to his finger. Stefan did the same for Klaus. 

'Now I want you to stand side by side, Klaus right hand palm up, Stefan left hand,' Stefan did as she asked, turning his palm and raising his arm. Bonnie took Stefan's hand and guided it so his arm was underneath Klaus' and their pinkies touched. Then taking a knife Bonnie sliced a long line down each of their hands. 'Now hold hands, lace your fingers together.' 

Klaus' hand was warm and strong in his and Stefan couldn't resist squeezing his fingers. Klaus shot him a cheeky smile and squeezed back. Bonnie began to wrap and knot a length of black material around their clasped hands. 'Now, take your free hands and place them on top of your bound hands,' Bonnie said. 

It was a little awkward reaching across his body, but Stefan knew that was the point. He rested his hand first, waiting for Klaus to lay his hand on top, the place of the dominant Alpha. Instead Klaus ran his fingertips over Stefan's digits and to his surprise Klaus tangled their fingers together. 

'Equals, remember,' Klaus whispered. 

Stefan could only nod in response. He didn't trust his voice not to crack. 

'Interesting,' Bonnie said. She wrapped the last of the cloth over their hands and said a spell. 

Stefan was no longer paying attention, he was lost in Klaus' eyes. Klaus smiled and then they were kissing. Stefan could have stood there forever exchanging simple kisses, but he knew he had to pull away. 

'Congratulations,' Bonnie said. 

The well wishers followed, clapping and cheering and too soon Bonnie began to unwrap their hands again. When they were finally free Klaus kept a strong hold on Stefan's hand. Stefan was glad, he had no intention of letting go. 

 

From the ceremony they drove a few hours to the coast where Klaus owned a remote cabin. 

'Are you afraid of being interrupted?' Stefan teased as they carried their bags in. He set the bags down only to find Klaus crowding into his space. 

'I want you all to myself for a few days, is that too much to ask?' Klaus ran his thumbs over Stefan's cheeks. 

'Not at all baby,' Stefan closed the gap and kissed Klaus. They weren't alone of course, four Betas were keeping watch outside but they were far enough away that Stefan and Klaus had complete privacy.

Klaus kissed back with a growl, licking his way into Stefan's mouth. By the time they made it to the bedroom they were naked and then Klaus swore and pulled away. 

'What?' Stefan swallowed but Klaus was halfway into the main room. 

'Forgot something,' he muttered as he ducked into his bag. 

Stefan looked around the bedroom. It was a plain room with a great view of the ocean. 'The bed is smaller than we're used to.'

Klaus hummed as he returned. 'All the better for snuggling the big bad wolf,' he held up a large bottle of lube. 

'Do you plan on using all that?' Stefan swallowed. 

'I'll make a fair go of it yes,' Klaus said. 

Stefan chuckled and pulled Klaus against him. 'We should get started.'

Klaus was pure predator as he placed his palms on Stefan's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. 'Look at all your gorgeous muscles,' he said as he trailed his fingers over Stefan's defined abdomen. 

'Some of us aren't naturally strong like you. Us mere mortals need to work out you know,' Stefan said. He loved Klaus' body too, with his lean strength and heat rolling off his skin. 

'Some of us have better things to do than run around forests and lift logs,' Klaus teased as he crawled over Stefan and settled in his lap. Stefan didn't get time to think of something smart to say, Klaus leaned down and kissed him. He ran his fingers through Stefan's hair and Stefan arched up into him. 'I've been waiting a long time for this.'

Klaus pressed his nose into Stefan's throat, and Stefan forced his body to relax and submit. It was delicious lying back and letting Klaus hover over him with lips and teeth, nosing and marking and most importantly scenting him. Stefan loved it, loved the attention his Alpha gave him as he worked his way down Stefan's torso. 

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off Klaus, but his body still arched and jolted when Klaus licked Stefan's nipple. 'Do you like that sweetheart?' Klaus asked. 

'Yes, please, more,' Stefan said. 

With a smirk Klaus caught the firm nub with his teeth, then sucked and flicked with his tongue. He gave Stefan's other nipple the same attention and then he was nipping the skin over Stefan's ribs and sucking marks next to Stefan's naval. 

Klaus gave the tip of Stefan's dick a teasing lick and then dragged his mouth down Stefan's shaft so he could kiss around the base. Klaus' hot breath ghosted over Stefan's balls and he shivered in anticipation. And then he spread Stefan's cheeks and licked over his hole. 

Stefan cried out at the sensations, at the attention Klaus was paying him. He spread his legs as wide as he could and Klaus took the opportunity to press his hands to the back of Stefan's knees and raise him from the bed for better access. Klaus growled, and the vibrations tingled up Stefan's spine, and then Klaus was swallowing Stefan's cock. 

Stefan cried out as the heat of Klaus' mouth engulfed him. Klaus swallowed and then pulled off with hollowed cheeks, sucking and licking the tip before he bobbed his head down again and again. 'Fuck,' Stefan swore. 

Klaus pulled off him and crawled back up Stefan's body. He licked into Stefan's mouth and cupped his neck, caressing the spot right underneath Stefan's earlobe. 'Roll over for me darling,' Klaus pleaded as he raised himself from the bed. 

Stefan swallowed but did as his Alpha asked, twisting in the small space Klaus made for him. Stefan had never slept with a man before despite his attraction to them. His heart was crashing in his chest with nerves and anticipation. 

Klaus kissed his neck as Stefan got settled and then Klaus bit and licked his way down Stefan's body. Stefan cried out when Klaus sucked a hickey on his hip and then his hands were caressing the globes of Stefan's ass. Klaus surprised Stefan by nosing and licking the backs of his thighs and knees. He finished off with a wet kiss on the arches of each of Stefan's feet and then he was settling between Stefan's legs.

Klaus' stubble rasped against Stefan's sensitive skin and he licked over Stefan's hole. Stefan was moaning at the sensations and so was Klaus. It was turning Stefan on more than he thought possible, so when Klaus stopped and licked a path up Stefan's spine, Stefan could barely hide his disappointment. Klaus must have scented it in the air because he rested his weight on Stefan and his cock found the groove between Stefan's cheeks. 

'Don't worry love, I'll give you everything you want,' Klaus sucked on Stefan's earlobe as he rocked against him. 'But it's your turn to scent me.'

Stefan swallowed and turned to kiss Klaus. 'I've never scented anyone before,' Stefan admitted. 

'I should hope not,' Klaus growled possessively, 'not like this. Do what I did, you'll know what to do when you find the places my scent are the strongest.'

Klaus shifted and rolled and Stefan didn't know whether to curse or praise the small bed as he made space for his mate. Klaus' legs fell open and Stefan easily slotted between them. They kissed, but the urge to move had Stefan sliding down Klaus' body. He licked over Klaus' nipples and sucked a mark next to Klaus' naval as Klaus had done with him. Then his nose fell into the groove that led to Klaus' groin. 

Stefan licked and sucked on the skin and Klaus cried out, tangling his fingers in Stefan's hair. Stefan gave the groove on the other side the same attention and then he moved lower, licking around the base of Klaus' cock and sucking it into his mouth. Klaus was hard, and Stefan could feel him twitching on his tongue. He wanted to spend more time on Klaus' cock but the heady scent so close was distracting him. 

Stefan was surprised when Klaus spread his legs eagerly, even more so when he started moaning almost as soon as Stefan's tongue touched the furled skin of his ass. Stefan kissed him until something inside his mind was satisfied and then he sat up on his knees and caught Klaus' feet in his hands. He scraped his teeth of the Achilles' tendons on Klaus' heels and then looked down at his mate. 

'Flip me over,' Klaus said from his spot on the pillows. Even gazing up at Stefan hovering over him, Klaus looked powerful. 'Show your Alpha how strong you are.'

Stefan's heart raced as he got a firm grip on Klaus' legs and then Klaus was face down on the bed. Something settled deep in Stefan's gut, and he knew without a doubt that the Alpha on the bed before him was his. 

'You're killing me,' Klaus said over his shoulder. 

'I'm looking,' Stefan shrugged. Klaus rose onto his knees and pressed his back into Stefan's chest. Stefan wrapped one hand around his throat and the other one caught his hip. He couldn't resist mouthing at Klaus' neck. 

'We're going to bite each other at the same time,' Klaus swallowed. Stefan could feel Klaus' throat contract under his fingers. 'I'm going to be sitting in your lap, on your cock, with my legs wrapped around you. We'll bite each other on the shoulder.'

'I'm supposed to be face down,' Stefan said. 

'I know,' Klaus reached for the bottle of lube. 

'You're supposed to bite the back of my neck,' Stefan added as he took the bottle from Klaus. 

'I know, but I said I'd give you whatever you want, that includes me as your equal,' Klaus said. Stefan turned Klaus' head for a kiss and when they pulled apart he took a risk and planted his hand on Klaus' upper back and shoved him forward. 

'Fuck yes,' Klaus panted as he managed to get his hands on the bed before he face planted. 'You have no idea how much it turns me on when you get all controlling like this.'

Stefan was generous with the lube. He took his time twisting his fingers and wrist and stretching his fingers apart inside him until Klaus was beyond demanding. When Stefan was satisfied with his work he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet placed firmly on the floor and Klaus swung himself into Stefan's lap. 

They kissed as Klaus reached beneath himself and positioned Stefan's cock. Klaus sank onto it with a loud moan. Stefan waited and rested his forehead on Klaus' as Klaus gave his body time to adjust. They kissed until Klaus was ready and with a firm grip on Stefan's neck he raised slightly and sank down again. 

Stefan moaned as the friction burned deep, and he couldn't resist a long wet kiss when Klaus' lips brushed his again. 'You feel amazing,' Klaus whispered. 

'You do too,' Stefan licked his lips and adjusted his grip of Klaus' hip as Klaus used his knees on the bed for leverage. Klaus' hard cock was trapped between them and Stefan could feel the drag of the tip against his belly. He wrapped a hand around Klaus' shaft and flicked his thumb over the slit. Desperate for a taste he drew his thumb up and sucked it between his lips. 

Klaus growled at the sight. Stefan bit a line down Klaus' throat as he gripped Klaus' ass. He lifted Klaus easily and let gravity pull him back down. 'Yes, like that,' Klaus said as he nosed along Stefan's shoulder. The slap of skin and the creaking of the bed was loud in the room.

Klaus slipped a hand between them and started to work his own cock. Stefan felt Klaus tense up and his sucking on the bite spot he'd chosen intensified. Stefan scraped his teeth over the place he intended to bite Klaus as his orgasm began to build. 

Klaus moaned and used the flat of his hand to press his cock against Stefan's belly. A moment later hot come splashed between them. Stefan bit Klaus when he felt his lover tense, sinking his wolf fangs into Klaus' skin. Klaus growled and bit down on Stefan. The hot white pain of Klaus biting him clashed into the orgasm that stormed through his body. 

Stefan clung to Klaus, and he felt his Alpha hold him close in return stroking his neck gently. His strength started to waver and Stefan lay back and pulled Klaus with him. He was still licking the puncture wounds he had made on Klaus. Stefan knew that for the rest of their lives that mark would be a sensitive spot that would be opened and caressed and kissed again and again. 

With a grunt Klaus rolled off Stefan, but he reached out to pull Stefan with him so they were resting on same pillow. 'How do you feel my love?' Klaus asked as he trailed his hand over Stefan's hip. 

'Exhausted, but I want to go again. Delighted that my Alpha trusted me enough to take care of him, a little betrayed that my Alpha didn't take care of me. Aching but in a good way, completely satisfied but thirsty for more,' Stefan smiled. 'I feel complicated.'

'You are complicated,' Klaus kissed him. 'I mostly feel the same way, and I promise you I'll take good care of you.'

'It feels like we should be making big declarations to each other,' Stefan stroked over Klaus' cheek. 

'I think we did. You should sleep, because I plan to wake you with my mouth, if that's okay with you,' Klaus said. 

'More than okay,' Stefan swallowed and snuggled against his mate. 

 

A voice woke him, calling his name, the sound of a lovers whisper against his skin. Klaus' fingers toyed with Stefan's ass and Stefan kissed him, still drunk on sleep. 

'Do you want me to fuck you now?' Klaus asked. 

'Rim me first,' Stefan murmured. If he was fully awake he didn't think he would ask, but the edge of his mind was fuzzy with sleep and he knew what he wanted. 

It felt good as Klaus licked and prodded at his hole, and by the time he was reaching for the lube Stefan was a mess. He clung to Klaus and they kissed but then there was sticky lube coating his hole and fingers pressing inside. 

'How do you want it baby? On your back? Your knees?' Klaus breathed in Stefan's ear. Stefan shuddered. 

'Like this,' he said as he buried his face in the pillow. He heard Klaus slick up his cock and then the blunt head was stretching Stefan's hole. It was tight, and warm, but Stefan bore down on the intrusion and soon his toes curled in pleasure. 

Klaus curled an arm around Stefan's shoulders and rested it under Stefan's throat. Stefan bit at the skin and then kissed it. 

'That greedy mouth of yours doesn't stop,' Klaus said as he started to move. 

Stefan used one hand to grip the headboard tight while the other reached between himself and the bed to tease his own cock. 

'Are you fucking your hand?' Klaus asked. 

'No, just looking for a little friction,' Stefan said as Klaus thrust into him again and again. Klaus eased a hand beneath Stefan and touched the tip of Stefan's aching dick. 

It was almost too much and soon Stefan was coming. He rested his throat over Klaus' forearm and his breath hitched after a moment and then with a shout and a cry Klaus was coming too. He collapsed on top of Stefan and panted into his skin. Stefan enjoyed his Alphas weight, how could he not when it made him feel so safe.

'I love you, but you're going to be the death of me,' Klaus warned. Stefan smiled against his arm. 

'Me too, but we'll die happy,' Stefan turned and kissed Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder storm woke Stefan. He blinked a few times and tried to get his bearings. He was in the costal cabin, and it was, as Klaus insisted on saying at every opportunity, their honeymoon. A warm hand rested on his belly. 

Stefan turned his head to look at the werewolf lying next to him. Klaus was awake, lying on his side watching Stefan. 

'Did the storm wake you too?' Stefan yawned and rolled onto his side. He slid his hand over Klaus' hip. It was nice to be able to touch Klaus freely, to seek comfort when he needed it. 

'You did when you kicked me,' Klaus said. 

'I didn't kick you,' Stefan said. 

'You were unconscious at the time love,' Klaus stretched his arm out and slipped it under Stefan so he could pull him close. Stefan went willingly until his body was flush with Klaus. 'You were having a nightmare.'

Stefan closed his eyes. He was having a nightmare. Marcel and his army was chasing him and Stefan had no place to run, but they were dragging someone, Klaus, Stefan thought, away. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be,' Klaus stroked Stefan's back. 

'We should get up,' Stefan's fingers skimmed over Klaus' ass to the backs of his thighs. 'Have breakfast.'

'Yes, didn't we agree that today we would get out?' Klaus murmured.

'You wanted to visit that little town with the pier,' Stefan tightened his grip and rolled on to his back bringing Klaus on top of him. 'You wanted to draw it.'

Klaus slotted a thigh between Stefan's and kissed him slow and deep. 'I'd rather draw you,' he whispered. Outside the storm drew closer but Stefan was oblivious to everything but Klaus. 

 

They found a little coffee shop that was practically empty. Stefan had brought his manuscript and Klaus his sketch pad, but he pushed it away and leaned across the table. 

'May I?' Klaus asked.

Stefan nodded and handed the first few chapters over to his mate. Klaus stretched his legs out settled back into his chair but soon he had questions. 

'I address that in later chapters,' Stefan said. 

Klaus scowled. 'Can't you just answer me now?'

'Patience is a virtue,' Stefan teased. 

'I've been patient enough with you, I'll have you over my knee if you're not careful,' Klaus warned. 

'Promise?' The word slipped out before Stefan could stop it and he blushed. Across the table Klaus' eyes darkened and Stefan knew he was regretting the fact they were in public. 

'We'll talk about that later,' Klaus' voice was warm and Stefan shivered. He let Klaus see it and Klaus reached for his hand. 

'We should order lunch,' Stefan said after an hour or so and two coffee's later. Klaus agreed and Stefan was standing at the counter when the door opened. 

Stefan recognized the scent of werewolves immediately, and it was all too familiar. They were part of Marcel's pack. He only knew one of them, a wolf called Diego; the other wolf was a stranger to him. 

'I'll bring the sandwiches over when they're ready,' the barista said as she handed Stefan his drinks. 

By the time Stefan sat down Klaus was already texting his own Betas outside. The phone sat between them, Klaus wasn't hiding anything from Stefan. 

It wasn't long before they established that Marcel's Betas came in down wind of Klaus' Betas. The food arrived and they ate. Klaus' Betas reported that they could find no other werewolves in the immediate vicinity. 

Stefan could see the two wolves, they were blatantly staring, but he was careful not to engage. His hackles were shifting though, rising. He wanted to pounce and tear them to shreds. 

'Damon text me this morning to say Jacob cut another tooth,' Stefan said. He needed to find a distraction. 

'Is he gnawing on Damon now?' Klaus tried to tease but there were tension in his words. 

'Probably,' Stefan said. The rain outside the window died down and Stefan started to pack his stuff away as he finished his food. He could still see the other werewolves watching them. Klaus slumped lower in his seat and started to tear a napkin into pieces. 

Stefan's cell rang. It was Damon. Stefan declined the call and almost immediately it rang again. Klaus' cell rang, and he turned it around so Stefan could see Elijah's name. 

Stefan's gut clenched and he stood up. Diego stood too, and Klaus raised an eyebrow at Stefan and sat on. 

'I'm going outside to return Damon's call okay?' Stefan said. He squeezed Klaus' shoulder as he passed. 

'Take your time love,' Klaus said loudly.

Stefan stepped outside the coffee shop and spotted Kol crouching close to the pier watching him. Klaus would probably have told him to hang back for now. Diego followed Stefan outside. Stefan ignored him and pulled Damon's number up. 

'Marcel is really disappointed with you,' Diego said. 

'If he thinks his disappointment bothers me then Marcel is more arrogant than I thought,' Stefan said. 

Diego's eyebrows rose. 'He's an Alpha.'

'He's not my my Alpha,' Stefan shrugged. 'I'm not bothered what he thinks of me.'

'Marcel is the strongest Alpha in Virginia and you would do well to remember that,' Diego growled. 'He's still willing to show you mercy if you go back with me now and submit.'

'Wow,' Stefan folded his arms across his chest. 'He's even more delusional than I thought. I'd rather die.'

Diego leapt but Stefan was ready. He ducked away and Diego hit the wall with a grunt, but he soon turned and reached for Stefan. Stefan hit his arm away and hooked his foot around Diego's ankle. They were evenly matched; Diego managed to pull Stefan down too but Stefan turned and shoved his knee hard into Diego's ribs.

Stefan grabbed him at the back of the neck and twisted so he was holding Diego down. 'If you struggle I'll end you.'

Diego glared up at him and Stefan pushed his face into the wet sidewalk. 'Okay.'

'Tell Marcel that I'm with my husband enjoying my honeymoon and we'll deal with him when we return,' Stefan snarled. 

Diego nodded and Kol trotted close. 'Would you like me escort him away?' 

'Yeah keep an eye on him,' Stefan gave Kol a friendly slap on the arm as he stood. 

Klaus was still sitting in the coffee shop where Stefan left him fiddling with the torn napkin. The barista was nowhere to be seen and the other werewolf who probably had a hundred pounds on Klaus was cowering in the corner and whimpering. 

'Ready?' Stefan asked as he tugged a few bills from his wallet and tossed them on the table. 

Klaus nodded and stood. He didn't pay the cowering wolf any heed as he left. 

'We need to call home and find out what's going on,' Klaus said as he reached for Stefan's hand. 

'You drive I'll talk?' Stefan asked. 

Klaus nodded as he unlocked the car. 

 

Marcel had turned up on the Lockwood property early that morning to discuss a takeover. Caroline had practically slammed the door in his face but he refused to leave until Tyler and a handful of the Lockwood Betas turned up. 

'We should go back,' Stefan said. 

Klaus was staring at the rolling sea out the window. 

'Not yet,' Klaus said. 'Our bites haven't healed and while one on one fights are a bit of fun we need to let the bites close completely or we're vulnerable.'

Stefan slipped his arms around Klaus and tugged his t-shirt away from the source of the bite. He pressed his lips over the healing skin and kissed gently. 'I'm worried about our family.'

'Elijah is confident as is Damon, and besides you deserve a break love, I want you to try and enjoy our remaining few days of peace,' Klaus turned in Stefan's arms and sought out the bite on Stefan's skin.

'Okay,' Stefan whispered. 

'Come for a shower with me,' Klaus asked. 

Stefan nodded and followed Klaus to the bathroom. 

 

Stefan woke alone for the first time since their bonding ceremony. That had been almost a week ago, he realized as he sat up and looked around the room. There was still a little heat on Klaus' side of the bed, Stefan noticed as he got up and pulled a pair of sleep pants on. He padded through the cabin and spotted Klaus on a bench outside with his phone to his ear. Stefan frowned, and a little curl of something tightened in his gut at Klaus taking a private call. He ignored the feelings and started on breakfast, cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking them up. He was just placing bacon onto the sizzling pan when Klaus came in and slid his arms around Stefan. Stefan leaned back into his body and Klaus put his mouth over the now healed mating bite. The scar would remain forever, a mark that Stefan belonged to Klaus. 

'That was Elijah,' Klaus nuzzled under Stefan's ear. 'He had news. You slept well love, no nightmares that I know of.'

'I can't recall any. What news did Elijah have?' Stefan turned the bacon. 

'A friend and mentor of ours called him late last night with some disturbing information,' Klaus said as he pressed his nose to the curve of Stefan's shoulder. 'She wouldn't go into detail, asked to speak with Elijah or I in person.'

'Okay,' Stefan hesitated but honesty was important, and he needed the air clear between he and Klaus. 'I thought you were keeping secrets,' Stefan admitted. 

'No, you just looked so peaceful and I didn't care to disturb you darling,' Klaus let go and turned to get plates. 'She lives in Chicago, fancy a road trip?'

'Sure, when do we leave?' Stefan asked. 

'After breakfast,' Klaus said with a grin. 'Or after our after breakfast mating, whatever you prefer.' 

'Oh we couldn't forsake that now could we,' Stefan grinned as he plated the food. Klaus winked at him and Stefan felt that familiar tingle in his gut. 

 

They were driving for hours when they hit a summer storm. Klaus complained about the weather, the state of the highways and the quality of local radio music. Stefan couldn't even appease Klaus with a kiss, making out whilst driving was a bad idea, but it didn't stop him from reaching across the car and caressing Klaus' crotch. 

'What are you doing?' Klaus' eyes narrowed. 

'Distracting you from this mood you've gotten yourself into,' Stefan said as he tugged the zipper of Klaus' pants down. 'Say the word and I'll stop.'

'Well I don't bloody well want you to stop but I don't want to get caught either,' Klaus finished with a sigh as Stefan drew Klaus' cock from his pants. He dragged his hand up and down the length, caressing as Klaus got hard. 

'Best keep your eyes on the road then and concentrate on what you're doing hadn't you Nik,' Stefan said. 

'I hate you,' Klaus complained. 

'No, you don't,' Stefan eyed the road and glanced over his shoulder. He could see Kol's car behind them, and another one that had joined them when they stopped for lunch. 'But you might.'

'What do you mean I- ah,' Klaus moaned when Stefan ducked down and wrapped his mouth around Klaus' prick. 

Stefan loved sucking Klaus off, loved the taste of him, the weight on his tongue and the pressure when he hit the back of Stefan's throat. Stefan swallowed him easily enough, but he missed playing with Klaus' balls and gripping his ass. 

Klaus was moaning above Stefan, and there was a hand in his hair. He wondered what he looked like, face down in Klaus' lap bent across the car, but he didn't care, not when he was teasing that tiny bundle of nerves below the head of Klaus' dick that had Klaus thrusting up with tiny movements.

'Fuck Stefan, you fucking-' Klaus trailed off and Stefan would have smiled had his lips not been stretched over Klaus' cock. 

Klaus grunted, and Stefan felt him tense in his mouth. He kept his lips sealed and concentrated on not chocking but swallowing everything his Alpha gave him. When Klaus finally started to soften Stefan pulled his mouth away and sat back. With gentle hands he tucked Klaus back inside his pants. 

Klaus' knuckles were white, but he looked relaxed even as he glared at Stefan. 'How was that for road trip entertainment?' Stefan rested a hand on Klaus' thigh. 

'Dirty little slut. You'll be the death of me,' Klaus reiterated as he took Stefan's hand in his own. 'What about you?' 

Stefan was trying to ignore the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. 'I can wait a little while,' Stefan said. 

'Martyr,' Klaus muttered. 'We'll be stopping at a motel soon, you can mount me there and have at me night long love,' Klaus said. 

'Who's the dirty little slut now,' Stefan lifted Klaus' hand to kiss his knuckles. 

'You love it,' Klaus said. 

'I love you,' Stefan said. Klaus smiled at him and turned his eyes back to the road. 

 

'Well, look what the wolf dragged in!' 

Stefan didn't recognize the woman, but he could tell from her stance she was an Alpha. 

'Gloria,' Klaus said fondly reaching out for a hug. 

'And is this him. Damn, I'd have chased this one myself if I'd have known that's what he looked like,' Gloria eyed Stefan up and down. 

'Now now, don't you go embarrassing my shy mate,' Klaus said. 

'Honey, the way you smell, he's anything but shy or embarrassed!' Gloria said. Stefan noted it was Klaus who blushed. 

'It's nice to meet you Gloria,' Stefan said as he reached out to shake Gloria's hand.

'I've known this one for a decade now and he's been yapping about you since the day we met. It's nice to put a face to the name,' she said with a wide smile. 

'Thank you,' Stefan nodded. 

'Take a seat boys, the bar will be opening up soon so we don't have much time,' Gloria said.

Stefan slid onto a stool next to Klaus and watched as Gloria poured them both a drink. 'Well what's so important you couldn't tell Elijah over the phone?' Klaus asked. 

'Alphas have been going missing, for a few years now. Weak Alphas, ones with small packs or omegas with no place in family packs,' Gloria said as she set two glasses of bourbon down and uncapped two bottles of cold beer. 

'What's that got to do with us?' Klaus asked. 

'Always so impatient, I'm getting there!' Gloria scolded. Klaus hooked his ankle around Stefan's. 'It's not enough that anyone but the likes of me would notice.'

'Why you?' Stefan asked. 

'I train Alphas sweetie, young Alphas or Betas who have killed an Alpha to become that way themselves. I have an awful lot of connections and I hear everything, but there are very few Alphas I'm loyal to,' Gloria said. 

'I hope it wasn't Nik's unique charm that made you loyal to him or I'll question your judgment,' Stefan said. 

Gloria threw her head back and laughed. Klaus scowled at him and Stefan lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. 'I really like him! I'm mated to Klaus' aunt Dahlia. We practically reared Freya up when her parents were off waging territory wars.'

'You're both going into my bad books,' Klaus said indignantly. 

'Anyway these missing Alphas, there's a lot, perhaps five or six per year for the past five years, that adds up to thirty Alphas,' Gloria said. 

'They're being killed for their power,' Klaus said softly. 

'I expect so yes,' Gloria said. 

'Has anyone talked to the pack that got left behind?' Stefan asked. 

'Other than me, no. They just tell me that their Alpha got a call and hurried off someplace alone, leaving their second in charge. When the Alpha died they felt it, and suddenly they were nomads, lone wolves, omegas.' Gloria shrugged. 

'That's pretty harsh,' Stefan said. He couldn't imagine that feeling of an Alpha he cared about dying, he was sickened enough at his fathers sudden death and there was very little love between them. If something took Klaus from him...

'What happened to Giuseppe?' Gloria asked. 

'His heart gave out,' Stefan said. 'According to the coroner.'

'Do you really think that's what happened?' Klaus said as he flipped a coaster through his fingers.

Stefan turned to his mate. 'What makes you think other ways?' 

'He wasn't unhealthy, he was too proud to be unhealthy, and his Will was changed a week before his death,' Klaus shrugged. Stefan didn't miss the quick look Klaus shared with Gloria.

'You never mentioned any suspicions before,' Stefan picked at the label on the bottle. 

'I never had cause to, but with this, with missing Alpha wolves,' Klaus pointed out. 

'Giuseppe wasn't a weak Alpha,' Stefan sucked the inside of his cheek. 

'No, but he was influential and he wasn't the most friendly. He didn't keep a lot of pack around him,' Klaus said. His voice was quiet like he was afraid of being overheard. Stefan was conscious that a few of his Betas were at the back of the bar around a table.

'He died at home,' Stefan said. He was starting to agree with Klaus though, something was biting at his mind. 

'And who benefited most from his death, it certainly wasn't either you or Damon, Damon lost land and you're betrothal to me was canceled,' Klaus was sitting straighter now. 

'Marcel. He would have got me and that land Giuseppe left me, I would have convinced Damon to submit to protect him, his family and the pack, and he would then have got our land and the Salvatore wolf power,' Stefan sucked in a breath. 

'Wow, you boys are certainly in a pickle,' Gloria said. She handed them the bottle of bourbon and two glasses. 'I'm opening up soon, go away from my bar and sit up there and come up with a god damned plan of action!' 

They did as she asked, sliding into a booth. Stefan grabbed a sheet of paper and they started to theorize together about what the hell was going on.

 

Stefan ducked just in time to miss Kol's arm and twisted to hook a leg around his and knock him off his feet. Kol was fast though, with a shout he was on his feet and lunching for Stefan who barely had time to dodge him before he caught Kol's shoulder. 

'I'll fight the winner,' Klaus called out. Stefan glanced his mates way. Klaus was lounging in a chair with his knees spread watching them. He looked glorious and Stefan wanted to crawl into his lap and bite kisses into those full lips. The distraction was all Kol needed to grab Stefan's waist and throw him to the ground. 

'I can't wait, it's been a long time since we sparred big brother,' Kol called out and Stefan twisted and locked his legs around Kol's thigh. With a grunt he lurched up and Kol landed with a heavy thud. Stefan wrapped a hand around his neck and bared his teeth. 

'Well done sweetheart,' Klaus clapped slowly as Kol glared up at Stefan. 

'You should have learned from my mistakes,' Stefan stood and offered Kol his hand. After a moment Kol took it. They were evenly matched, Kol and Stefan, both seconds to their Alpha, although Stefan supposed Alaric had taken his place next to Damon now. 

'I'll get you next time,' Kol promised. 

'Watch and learn Kol, this is how you handle Stefan,' Klaus said as he removed his boots and socks. 

Klaus prowled towards Stefan, and Stefan would be lying if he didn't admit he was a little turned on. Klaus looked good in his white t-shirt and blue jeans and Stefan suddenly wished they were alone so Klaus could fuck him through the wall. 

'This is hardly fair, I'm tired after beating Kol and you're an Alpha,' Stefan licked his lips. 

'What's wrong love, don't think you can handle me?' Klaus smirked. Klaus knew was he was doing, Stefan could smell his own arousal never mind feel it, he just had to push it to the side and focus. He could beat Damon and he had beaten Klaus before, but that was when they were alone in the forest. They were in a gym in Chicago now where Gloria's pack trained. 

'I think I've proven that I can, love,' Stefan cocked his head to the side and slipped his fingertips into the pockets of his jeans. 

Klaus chortled, full of amusement, and Stefan noted two things. Klaus was going to win this game, but he was in an excellent mood. Stefan wondered if it was pride in his training victory over Kol?

Klaus bolted. Stefan crouched but instead of Klaus catching him round the waist like he expected Klaus slipped behind him, kicked his legs apart and with a hand on his neck pushed him to his knees. Stefan caught Klaus' arm and pulled him over his head but Klaus was ready and landed on his heels, pushing and twisting so he was facing Stefan. 

Stefan lunged and wrapped his arms around Klaus' knees but Klaus was too quick and twisted them so Stefan was on his back with Klaus straddling him. 

'Submit,' Klaus leaned in close. 

'No,' Stefan kept his chin down. 

Klaus leered. 'I said submit.'

'And I said no,' Stefan wanted to kiss Klaus but their audience were watching them closely. 

'Last chance, submit,' Klaus raised an eyebrow and in a quick move Stefan spread his legs, hooked them over Klaus' calves and twisted until Klaus was on his back and Stefan was between his thighs. 

'No,' Stefan whispered but Klaus was smiling, something Stefan couldn't place shone in his eyes. 

Stefan bounced back and up and pulled Klaus with him. When they were standing he gave Klaus his place, tipping his head back and baring his throat. The kiss Klaus placed on the underside of Stefan's jaw was soft and tender, and it made Stefan want to wrap his arms around Klaus, so he did.

'Thank you,' Klaus whispered against Stefan's skin. He trailed his lips up to meet Stefan's and sucked in a deep breath. 

'Well that was interesting,' Gloria said. Stefan hadn't even realized she came in. 

'Oh we were just playing,' Klaus said as he took Stefan's hand and led him off the training mats. 

'Or you were showing off how dangerous your mate really is,' Gloria said. She gave Stefan a long look but there was something different in her eye, something Stefan was becoming familiar with. Klaus and Gloria shared another look and Stefan wondered what was going on - what he didn't know.

'We reached out to some friends,' Klaus said. Stefan noticed he didn't let go of his hand. Kol joined them after a few moments and Stefan could see Rose hovering in the background. He nodded her over. 'None of them had noticed anything but every single one of them knew either of an Alpha missing, or dead in unusual circumstances.'

'There wasn't one mention of Marcel though,' Stefan said as he sat down and started to pull his socks and boots on. Klaus did the same.

'Do you think he's behind it?' Gloria asked. 

'Lets go someplace a little more private,' Klaus suggested. 

Gloria nodded. 'That's probably for the best. Follow me out to my home, I expect you will all be eager to see Freya.'

Klaus nodded. An hour later they pulled into the driveway behind Gloria. Klaus greeted his sister and aunt warmly, and Freya mocked Stefan for once being a skinny thirteen year old boy who followed Klaus around. 

'It's nice to see you too Freya,' Stefan hugged her. He was introduced to Dahlia, Gloria's mate and then they were led to a big bright kitchen.

'I'm sorry I missed all the drama at home,' Freya sat down and rested her chin on her knees. 'Tell us what's really been going on.'

'Yes,' Gloria set steaming mugs of herbal tea down in front of everyone. 'I think it's about time I was filled in on what you know.'

'Marcel is building an army,' Stefan said. He took a sip of his tea.

'I suspect that he's using strong Betas to kill weak Alphas,' Klaus said as he pulled the notes they'd scribbled from his pocket and laid them out on the table. 

'He's probably luring them there with a promise of strength,' Gloria said with a sigh as she examined the list of things they knew.

'You don't agree with Niklaus?' Freya said to Stefan. 

Under the table Klaus knocked his knee against Stefan's. It amused Stefan how Klaus always had to be touching him in some way. 

'I do, but I have another theory,' Stefan shifted on his seat. 'I think he's luring weak Alphas and having them fight each other to the death. Perhaps the victor fights a strong Beta or perhaps he just kills them himself, either way it's not much different from Nik's theory.'

'Either theory is still disturbing, an army of Alphas,' Gloria looked at Klaus and rubbed the back of her neck.

'It was my idea,' Klaus said quietly after a few moments of silence. 'When we were young, and friends, when we were here with Damon training under you Gloria we had this idea, we wondered if there was an Alpha strong enough to lead Alphas.'

'I remember you all got into the idea, but you and Damon dropped it after a few days and moved onto other things,' Gloria said. 'Marcel barely attended lessons unless they were fighting or strategy. He wasn't interested in histories and cultures and leadership education.'

'He is knowledgeable though,' Stefan admitted. Klaus was glaring at his hands. 'The few days I spent with him, cultures, albeit old ones, were very much alive in his home. He punished me, a visiting Beta in front of his household.'

'You didn't tell me that,' Klaus practically growled. 

'I thought I did. He had me bow my head and wait to be dismissed from a conversation,' Stefan smiled tight. 

'And did you deserve it?' Gloria asked him, but he suspected she already knew the answer.

'No, it was unjust and uncalled for, a display of power for his own people's benefit as much as mine,' Stefan shrugged. 

'Well that's interesting,' Gloria said as she looked at Dahlia. 

'I told you then I didn't trust him, you know his own father died in suspicious circumstances,' Dahlia pointed out.

'I didn't know that,' Klaus said slowly. He reached out and caught Stefan's hand, turning it over to trace shapes with his fingertips. Dahlia looked amused and Gloria rolled her eyes. 

'They never stop touching, we even got treated to some public foreplay earlier,' Gloria said with a cheeky smile. Klaus just shrugged, and Stefan found he wasn't as bothered as he thought he would be. He liked others knowing how close he was with his lover, how well they got on.

Freya made a face but Kol was leering from the doorway. Klaus rolled his eyes and muttered something about people interfering in his life. 

'I think we should get home,' Klaus said with a sigh. 

'No, stay tonight, start your journey in the morning, please, I miss my brothers,' Freya said. 

Klaus looked to Gloria and she smiled. 'You know you're always welcome here, both of you.'

'Thanks Gloria,' Stefan said with a grin. 

Half an hour later when the bottles of bourbon were set in the middle of the table Stefan wondered if he would regret his decision. 'Bottoms up!' Freya called and Stefan swallowed his bourbon down. 

 

It was a glorious morning and Klaus had just pulled out of a motel outside of Columbus when Stefan's cell phone rang. 

'When are you going to be home?' Damons irritated voice carried over the line. 

'What's going on?' Stefan asked as he adjusted his sunglasses.

'I'm asking the questions around here,' Damon said. 

'Damon,' Klaus' voice had a warning in it. 

There was a sigh and Elena took the phone. 'Hey, we've got a bit of a situation here.'

'Is something wrong?' Stefan asked. He looked across the car and shrugged at Klaus.

'Yes, but its not bad, just, can you come straight here Stefan,' Elena said. 

'Is it Jacob?' Stefan asked. 

'Everybody is fine, we're all healthy, we just need you to come home for a few hours okay?' Elena said. 

'Sure, we'll come straight over,' Stefan looked at Klaus who made a confused face. 

'It'll be the middle of the afternoon before we're home love,' Klaus said. 

'Thats okay just...' Elena sighed. 'Just keep an open mind okay.'

'Now I'm worried,' Stefan said after they killed the call. 

The driveway of the Boarding house was full of cars when they finally pulled up. Elena hurried out and hugged Stefan close. 'I missed you!'

'I would say the same but I was a bit distracted,' Stefan admitted. She hit his arm. 

'So what's going on?' Klaus joined them at the door. 

Elena looked between them and sucked in a deep breath. 'Katherine Pierce is here.'

'As in the Alpha who decided she wanted him Katherine Pierce?' Klaus bristled closer. 

'Yes, she's seeking sanctuary, she claims her life is in danger,' Elena said. 

Stefan shared a long look with Klaus. 'And?' 

Elena shifted on her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist. 'And she has her daughter with her.'

'That's okay, she was pregnant when I was a junior,' Stefan said. 'We dated, she cheated on me with some guy Trevor, she killed him and took off.'

'That's not exactly what happened,' Elena said. 

Damon stormed out of the house then, his eyes blazing. 'I'm going to kill you!'

'Hey!' Stefan held his hands up. 'What's going on?'

'You get an Alpha pregnant, make up some shit about a boyfriend to scare her off and then leave her!' Damon snarled. 

'The baby wasn't mine, she told me!' Stefan shoved his chest into his brothers. Klaus was beginning to snarl behind them and Stefan felt Klaus slip his hand into the waistband of his jeans ready to take his place in front of Damon. 

'Calm down both of you!' Elena pushed between them. Stefan kept his eyes on Damon, his lip curled enough that Damon could see his teeth. He didn't need Klaus' protection - he could take Damon if he needed to.

'I'd like to know what's going on, and I'd like to know now!' Klaus looked from Stefan to Damon. 

'I'm not lying, I was fooling around with her, it wasn't even that serious, she told me one night she was pregnant and when she got to twenty weeks, when she could scent the baby, she called me and told me it was Trevor's, that she'd cheated and she was sorry. Trevor turned up dead a few days later, I figured he didn't want the kid, I didn't see her at all,' Stefan said. 

'Katherine claims that your freaky Alpha boyfriend chased her off, killed Trevor and threatened her and the baby if she didn't call and tell you it wasn't yours. She ran after that,' Elena said. 

'So the baby is Stefan's?' Klaus asked softly. 

'Scent of a Salvatore,' Damon stuck his chin out. 

'I didn't know, I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, she called and I was relieved,' Stefan rubbed a hand over his face. This couldn't be happening, why was everything falling apart. His life had been good up until Giuseppe died and then it felt like nothing was working, good things happened but then something else broke, like his reality was fracturing around him. He turned to Klaus. 'I didn't know.'

Klaus sucked in a breath. His eyes were burning, and Stefan could tell his hackles were up. He began to worry for the fate of the child, of his child that he hadn't met yet. A girl was all he knew. Would he lose Klaus over this - would he lose a child he didn't know he had. 

'I think we should go inside Damon.' Elena said. 

'Nik, we need to talk,' Stefan said. 

Klaus looked between Stefan and the door. His eyes were wet and Stefan knew his mate must be hurting. Hell Stefan felt betrayed, he didn't want to start taking apart what Klaus might be feeling.

'I'm not going anywhere until I find out why he threatened Katherine and the life of her pup, it makes me dubious about allowing him anywhere near Jacob,' Damon snarled. 

'What, I didn't bloody well threaten the wench, I've never met her!' Klaus said. Stefan could see his hands curling into fists. 

'She said a freaky possessive Alpha boyfriend who said he had a special history with Stefan threatened her. She told me he said he was Niklaus Mikaelson,' Damon folded his arms. 

'I never threatened anyone,' Klaus said. 'I couldn't have, when Stefan was a junior that was three years ago, I was in Alaska for most of that year doing a course in survival training for me and my warriors.'

Damon's face softened. 'I was in Colombia for the same training. Marcel was supposed to go to Peru but he refused.'

'Marcel, could he have threatened her?' Stefan asked. 

Damon rubbed his face. 'That guy I swear to god, I am going to poke out his eyeballs and fry them like eggs!'

Elena's face of revulsion made Stefan chuckle. The tension broke and Stefan turned to his brother. 'I need a few minutes with my mate.'

Damon nodded and turned to Klaus. 'I'm...I shouldn't have...I overreacted maybe a bit...'

'Don't bother its already forgotten,' Klaus said with a shrug. Damon followed Elena inside and Stefan turned to Klaus. 

'Nik I-'

'You didn't know,' Klaus said softly. 'I believe you, how could I not.'

'But, us, our relationship and-' Stefan rubbed his face.

'You. Didn't. Know. I love you Stefan, and I trust you, and when you tell me this is news to you then I believe you,' Klaus squeezed Stefan's arm and took his hand. 

'I have no idea how I feel about this,' Stefan said. 'There's a kid in there, and I'm told she's mine, but I don't know what to do with that information,' Stefan said. Klaus pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. 

'We are going to take it one step at a time, we're going to go in there first of all, and meet her, and we'll take it from there. I'm not going to hurt your daughter, I'm not going to hurt you, and if the mother is reasonable I probably won't hurt her,' Klaus said. He smiled at Stefan and cupped his face. 

'Yeah Katherine's a bitch,' Stefan shrugged. 'What can I say, I like my lovers to be bossy and demanding.'

'Take that back,' Klaus teased softly but Stefan kissed him. Klaus relaxed against him and slid his arms down Stefan's back. 

'We're together, we're going to get through this,' Klaus promised as he pressed their foreheads together and Stefan believed him.

 

From the moment they met Stefan could tell that Klaus hated Katherine, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Katherine scowled their way but her face lit up when she saw Stefan. 

'Long time,' she said with a coy smile. She had her ammunition on her hip, Nadia stared at them with big shy eyes. 

Stefan knew instantly that she was his; he could smell her familiar scent, could see it in her face, the blond curls. He wanted to take her, to protect her, to proudly display his wonderful pup to his Alpha, but he pushed his wolf away and focused on not startling the frightened child. 

Nadia was in a strange home, with a strange pack and no doubt, despite her demeanor, Katherine was on edge and it was having an effect on the little girl. 

'Katherine, you could have told me,' Stefan said. 

'Hardly, with your boyfriend at the time standing over me with a knife ready to cut me open,' Katherine snapped. Her resemblance to Elena was uncanny. Elena informed them as they walked in that she was related to the Pierce line somehow but she was fuzzy on the details.

'I didn't have a boyfriend, you were manipulated,' Stefan said. 'I'm sorry you had to run.'

'Well I had another life to think about,' Katherine shrugged. 'Children complicate things.'

'They do,' Stefan slipped his hands in his pockets. He was aware of Klaus hovering behind them, he wanted to draw his Alpha closer, to involve him too. 

'I came here because I got an invitation to visit Marcel. He seemed to think his offer was one I couldn't refuse, so I came here instead and sought asylum with your brother,' Katherine said. 'I've never met your boyfriend, but the Alpha that threatened me years ago told me his name was Niklaus Mikaelson, and that he'd hunt me down. I'm told you're mated to Niklaus Mikaelson.'

'I am, he's behind me,' Stefan said. He could feel Klaus moving closer and he turned to offer his mate a smile.

Katherine nodded. 'That's not who threatened me, this guy had brown eyes and a shaved head. A voice like melting chocolate.'

'That sounds like Marcel to me,' Klaus said. 

Stefan nodded, but why was Marcel interfering in his life years ago. Unless he'd planned for Giuseppe to give up his rights as an Alpha all this time. 'So this is Nadia.'

Katherine changed before Stefan's eyes, turning a warm smile to the toddler on her hip. 'Hey baby girl, that's your daddy over there,' Katherine said. 

The little girl hid her face but Stefan watched her closely. Katherine sat on a sofa and patted the seat beside her. Stefan edged closer and sat. 'Hey,' he whispered. 

Nadia peeked at him from her mothers shoulder and then pointed. Unsure she drew the hand back to her mouth. 'That's Daddy,' Katherine said again. 

'Give her time,' Stefan suggested. Klaus squeezed his shoulder and Stefan looked up, grateful that Klaus hadn't stormed out by now. He would show Klaus how much he loved him for his support later, but now, he couldn't take his eyes off the little girl who was starting to edge towards him. She slid off the sofa and tottled to a bag in the corner. She drew out a stuffed wolf and wandered back towards them, holding it out to show Stefan. 'Who's this?' he asked. 

'Dada,' she whispered as she stopped next to him and looked up. 

'Yeah, that's right. We're going to have fun getting to know each other aren't we?' Stefan said. Nadia rested a hand on his leg and examined his face, then looked up to Klaus. Klaus made a face at her and she smiled.

'Hello little love,' he whispered as he squatted next to her. Katherine let out a warning growl but Nadia ignored her. Stefan didn't. 

'He's my mate, I trust him,' Stefan said. She glared between them. 'She's safer with him than any of the rest of us.'

Katherine huffed at them and folded her arms and watched as Stefan and Klaus connected with the little girl. 

 

'That was one hell of a day,' Stefan said as he closed their bedroom door. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Klaus asked as he undressed. 

'For everything, for Katherine, for Nadia,' Stefan shrugged. They had decided that Katherine and Nadia would be safer with Klaus and Stefan, so they were currently tucked up in a spare bedroom.

'You met Katherine before we were even betrothed,' Klaus said. 'I've had lovers too, Aurora was close to becoming something more at one point. Stefan love, I'm not angry at you, if anything I'm disappointed at Katherine for being an irresponsible Alpha. She would have known she was fertile, she shouldn't have taken you to bed when she was.'

'Even back then she only had a few members of a pack, she was more interested in becoming a part of mine than me. This was probably her way of securing a future that but it backfired,' Stefan said as he tugged the blankets down off the bed. 

Klaus reached for him and Stefan went, wrapping his arms around Klaus and burying his face in Klaus' neck. 'I do pity her, running from me when she never even met me.'

'You may be a big cuddly Alpha to me but your reputation is dangerous,' Stefan said. 

'I'm not cuddly, you take that back!' Klaus teased. 

'She must have been terrified, alone with Nadia,' Stefan said softly. 'You surprised me today.'

'Why?' Klaus pulled back and kissed Stefan's chin. Stefan followed Klaus to the bathroom and watched him select his toothbrush. 

'You were calm, you didn't lash out at Katherine or Nadia. I think you're taking the fact that I'm a father better than I am,' Stefan said as he put paste on his own brush. 

Klaus rinsed his mouth out and stood up. 'Look how domestic we are,' he practically crooned. 'Naked and side by side in the bathroom, sharing the most intimate and sacred ritual of bedtime teeth brushing!'

Stefan wanted to call him an ass but his mouth was full so he settled for an eye roll. 

'When I first laid eyes on Nadia I got this feeling deep in my gut, it was obvious she was your child, her scent, he reactions to you. I couldn't help myself, I should have given you privacy but I knew without a doubt that she was yours, and you're mine, ergo she is mine. I wanted to scent her as I would a new pup to my pack, but Katherine wouldn't have appreciated that. I love you Stefan, and I'd lay down my life for you and those you hold dear,' Klaus looked almost afraid when he met Stefan's eyes in the mirror. 

Stefan rinsed his mouth and turned to kiss Klaus. 'Just when I think I've got you figured out, you go and say things like that,' Stefan tried to push away the feelings but he was almost overwhelmed. 

'How do you feel about Nadia?' Klaus took his hand and led him to the bed. 

'I have no idea. I'm still processing,' Stefan admitted with a shrug. 

'That's understandable,' Klaus squeezed Stefan's hands. 'You know I'm going to need to scent mark you tonight.'

Stefan slipped his arms around his mate and squeezed his butt. 'Why?'

'Because of Katherine, so that she knows you're mine,' Klaus growled. His stubble was rough against Stefan's skin. 

'What if I want to scent mark you,' Stefan placed a palm in the middle of Klaus' chest and pushed him back. Klaus landed on the bed with a lecherous grin and Stefan crawled over him. 'To show Katherine that you're mine and you're all I want.'

'I could live with that,' Klaus spread his legs and reached for Stefan. 

It was rough, and dirty, and so very possessive. After they slept easily with Stefan wrapped around Klaus like he was afraid to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

'Katherine has a plan,' Klaus said as he sat next to Stefan on the sofa. 

'Oh yeah, what's that?' Stefan muttered as he circled a paragraph he needed to reword. It barely made sense to him. Sometimes he wondered where his head was when he wrote garbage like this. 

'She wants to go to Marcel,' Klaus said. 

'What? No way!' Stefan set his draft down on the coffee table. 

'That's what I said but your brother seems to think there's some merit in her plan,' Klaus mentioned. Nadia shuffled towards them and shoved herself between Klaus' knees. Stefan thought it was adorable how she kept following Klaus around. 

'Why?' Stefan asked. 

'Well she can go in, find out what's going on and report back to us,' Klaus said as he patiently took the toys Nadia handed him. 

'She has a responsibility to Nadia. Can I forbid it?' Stefan turned to Klaus. 'I'm a strong Beta, she's a lower Alpha. Can I forbid she leave her daughter?' 

'No, but I can,' Klaus tugged one of Nadia's curls. She gave him a dirty look and covered her head. Klaus chuckled. 

'Do it, not for me but her,' Stefan nodded towards Nadia. 

'I already have,' Klaus said. 

'Good. Then I'll go,' Stefan said. 

'What! No way in hell are you going back there!' Klaus snarled. 

Nadia looked between them then reached for Stefan's manuscript. He picked her up and pulled her onto his lap, mostly because he knew Klaus wouldn't get angry in front of her and would hear him out. It felt mean using his daughter but Klaus was so over protective. 

'Listen, I'll go in and view the training base, I know where it is, I can get there easily myself. I'll scout around and see if that's where the Alphas age going,' Stefan said. 

'You expect me to allow you to go in when I didn't allow someone I'm not particularly fond of to go?' Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. 'I thought you were smart.'

'Nik, think about it. I'm the only one that's been there, I can be in and out in a few hours,' Stefan said. 

'And if something happens to you?' Klaus asked. 

'I'll deal with whatever comes up,' Stefan shrugged. Nadia shifted in his lap and pulled on his shirt. 

'A week you've been a father and now you want to go off and do reckless things again?' Klaus snapped. 

'Nik-'

'I'm your Alpha. I forbid it,' Klaus stood up and reached for Stefan's manuscript. 'I'm going to read this, play with Nadia.'

Stefan looked down at the little girl in his arms and she smiled up at him. 'Lets go outside for some fresh air and call Auntie Caroline,' Stefan said as he stood up. Perhaps if he could convince the other Alphas in the pack that this was a good idea Klaus might see reason. 

 

'You're playing with fire,' Caroline said as she carefully threaded a needle through the flower. 

'But you think it's a good idea,' Stefan prompted. 

'As your best friend I think it's a terrible idea, and I'm with Klaus,' Caroline said. Nadia pulled a handful of grass and reached it to Stefan. 

'For me? Thank you baby,' he kissed the little girls hand. 'As an Alpha in my pack.'

'I think it's a fair idea that is worth some more investigation and research but I'm unwilling to stand against your Alpha on it,' Caroline said. 'It doesn't need to be you, it can be anyone.'

'And if something happens to that anyone, if my plan goes wrong?' Stefan asked. 

'That's leadership,' Caroline shrugged. 

'Leadership is taking action and stepping up, I would never ask anyone to do something I'm not willing to do,' Stefan said. 

'Leadership is also about the larger picture Stefan. You have a daughter to take care of and a mate that quite frankly depends on you to keep him sane,' Caroline said. 

'I never wanted a place this close to the head of a pack,' Stefan admitted. 

'You're a lone wolf, you always have been, but you're good at leading. You need to separate the anxiety from the decisions Stefan,' Caroline held the crown of flowers up to Nadia and she clapped as Caroline placed it on her head. 

'Look at my best girl,' Klaus said as he approached. 

Nadia ran to him and he picked her up. 'Hey,' Stefan said as Klaus sat next to him. 

Klaus pecked his lips and sighed. 'Are you trying to find allies so you can fight me on my decision?' 

'Yes,' Stefan said. 

Klaus looked down at Nadia. 'Tell your Daddy he's a silly boy.'

'Silly,' she whispered as she pulled more grass. 

'We'll talk about it,' Klaus said. 

Stefan nodded and leaned close for another kiss. 'I love you.'

'You bloody better,' Klaus said.

 

'Have you seen Katherine lately?' Stefan whispered as Klaus sat next to him. Nadia was curled on his lap fast asleep and he was loath to move and disturb her. 

'She asked me to watch Nadia this morning, she said she had some things to organize with her bank in Richmond,' Klaus said softly. 

'That shouldn't have taken all day,' Stefan said. Nadia shifted and Stefan stroked her back. 

Klaus called her twice and got no answer. Stefan was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling when Klaus cocked his head to the side. 'Her car is outside,' Klaus said. 

Katherine entered a few minutes later laden with bags. 'Sorry,' she sashayed her way past Klaus. Stefan didn't miss the long look she gave Klaus from beneath her lashes. 

'Where were you?' Stefan hissed. 

'Careful,' Katherine scolded as she set the bags down and bent to kiss Nadia. 'You'll wake our daughter.'

'A word,' Klaus grabbed her elbow and matched her from the room. Katherine struggled but he had a strong grip.

'What?' Katherine snapped once Klaus had her in the dining room. Stefan tilted his head to watch and listen. 

'You came here seeking protection and you go missing for hours!' Klaus snapped. 

Katherine smirked and swayed her hips as she turned towards him. 'Miss me?' She ran her fingers up his chest. 

'You know I didn't. Nadia, however, was looking for you earlier. Luckily her father was able to soothe her,' Klaus said as he caught her hand. 

'See, my baby's in safe hands,' Katherine smiled. 

Klaus sucked a breath through his nose. 'That's not the point, she's only known us for a week and while we know she's safe, she doesn't. She's a child Katherine.'

'Don't you think I know that!' Katherine snapped. 'Because of whatever you did to upset that goat Marcel I had to go on the run because I thought you wanted to kill me and my daughter!' 

Klaus glared at her. 'A child needs her mother. A few hours she'll be fine with, but a lifetime without you is not good for any child!' 

Katherine turned and marched back to where Stefan sat watching her. Nadia shifted and sat up, but she just slumped against Stefan and he wrapped an arm around her. 

'Mama,' Nadia said with a little smile. 

'Hey baby girl, mama got you some new things,' Katherine sat on the coffee table. 

Klaus joined Stefan on the sofa and they watched as Katherine pulled out clothes and some toys. Nadia seemed happy with what she was shown, but she clung close to Stefan for the rest of the evening. 

'She needed summer clothes,' Katherine shrugged when Klaus raised an eyebrow at a fallen receipt. 

'I'm not saying anything,' Klaus held his hands up. 

'I'm sorry if you were worried about me,' Katherine scowled after Stefan put Nadia to bed.

'It's okay, look, Nik mentioned you had some sort of plan?' Stefan asked as he rested his elbows on his knees. He felt a warm possessive hand slip underneath his t-shirt and slide over his spine. He hadn't even realized Klaus sat down. 

'I could go in as an Alpha at his invitation,' Katherine said. 

'Why would you want to do that?' Stefan said. 

'I'm tired of running, okay, I want to settle down and watch my little girl grow up in peace. I loved you Stefan, believe it or not, and I wanted to make a life with you back then. I made a mistake, I didn't understand my body, and I'm paying the price now,' Katherine looked down at her hands. 

'You've had no formal training?' Klaus asked. 

Katherine shook her head. 'I was born a Beta. The Alpha I killed was an accident, we were fooling around and she hit her head and broke her neck. Her pack didn't believe me and I ran. Stefan was the first person who was kind to me after that.'

'You never told me that,' Stefan said. 

'I was a new Alpha and you were a strong Beta who knew his mind. I felt safe with you. I didn't realize I was ovulating, that we needed more protection than a condom,' Katherine wrung her hands together. 

'I suppose I shouldn't have blindly trusted an Alpha I didn't know that well,' Stefan admitted. 

'You're not risking your life because you made a mistake. Nadia is a part of my pack now I'm afraid, and that means if you submit, you will be too,' Klaus said. 

'I'll cease to be an Alpha?' Katherine asked. She looked relieved by this and Stefan wondered if she had ever enjoyed her power. 

'There are a few ways to do it,' Klaus explained. 'You can submit to me or any Alpha I'm aligned with. There are four Alphas in this pack, or you could petition to be one; an Alpha in our pack, but other than you there is nothing for you to bring to our pack now.'

'I don't understand, I'm an Alpha, you're getting me and Nadia,' Katherine said as she folded her daughters new clothes into a pile. 

'Yes, but usually when Alphas create one pack there's monies and land as well as a wider pack with them and with that pack comes a range of skills that make them self sufficient,' Stefan explained to her. 

'Oh, I have nothing,' Katherine looked down. 

'As a Beta you'll be under less threat, it'll be easier to take care of you,' Klaus said. His fingers were sliding along the waist band of Stefan's jeans now. 

'I'll be back to being weak and pathetic then?' Katherine said. 

'You'll be in a pack Katherine, and you'll have companionship and care and there's comfort in that,' Stefan reached for one of the rag dolls Katherine had bought. 'Weak and pathetic will not be words used to describe you,' Stefan said.

'I could submit to you Stefan, then you would be an Alpha,' Katherine said. 

'It doesn't work that way. A Beta has to kill an Alpha to take their power, or they have to be a second with no other clear Alpha in the pack. An Alpha can submit to another Alpha,' Stefan said.

'How do you know all this crap?' Katherine screwed her nose up. 

'I studied it. I'm writing a book about it too,' Stefan said. 

'You always were smart,' Katherine said. 'Look there's benefit to finding out what Marcel is up to, not just for you but for me. If it means a safe future for my little girl I'd die to create it.'

'I agree, but I want to sneak in and find out what he's up to,' Stefan said.

'Are you serious. He'd smell you a mile off, you reek of Klaus, how many times a day do you two have sex?' Katherine threw her hands up.

'At least twice,' Klaus smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes at his mate and Klaus just shrugged. 'She asked the question.'

'I think that question was rhetorical,' Stefan said. 

'No, I really did want to know,' Katherine admitted with a cheeky wink. 

'Back to the point, I can deal with my scent easily enough,' Stefan said. 'But I know his land better than anyone in our pack.'

'So say you get in and you have a look around, what are we going to do with that information, speculate?' Klaus drummed his fingers on the table. 

'I haven't gotten as far as analyzing the results,' Stefan said. 

'And what are we supposed to do after, go to war? Because I for one don't want that!' Klaus said. 

'I don't know,' Stefan said. 

'Elders and council that's what we need,' Klaus said. 

Stefan slumped back on the sofa. He was sick of waiting for something to happen, he needed to move. 'I'm going to make something to eat,' he snapped as he got up from his seat. 

'Stefan,' Klaus said but Stefan ignored him. He could feel it, a tension in his skin. He needed to protect, protect Nadia and Klaus, his brother and his nephew and his friends. It tingled and burned inside him until he was half crazy with it. 

Stefan had never felt this way before, he'd been content for his father and brother to lead, to take action. He was studious and careful but this inside him was reckless. Stefan detested it. 

He was frying onions and mushrooms through ground beef when Klaus slipped his arms around his waist. 'I would call you little Beta but you're half an inch taller than me,' Klaus teased. 

'How is it that you're the rational one and I'm ready to jump first and ask questions later?' Stefan leaned into his mate. 

'It's probably our bond, we're absorbing each other's personalities. You're protective of Nadia. A lot has happened this past month love, slow down and let it in,' Klaus whispered as he nuzzled Stefan's neck. 

'I can't, I'm afraid to,' Stefan said. 'If I stop, if we don't take some sort of action then we don't know what Marcel will do.'

Klaus pulled Stefan's t-shirt aside and placed his mouth over the mating scar. He licked gently, then sucked on the skin. Stefan could almost feel the calmness flowing through his body, chasing the tension away. 'I've got you, let me be the Alpha for a few hours, and you focus on - what are you making?'

'You know I just started chopping what I could lay my hands on,' Stefan admitted. 

'Okay, so go sit down and let me feed you for once,' Klaus said. 

'I didn't know you cooked,' Stefan turned to smile at Klaus. 

'You never let me,' Klaus slapped his ass. 'Go set the table, our intimate display is making my love rival uncomfortable.'

'I'm not a rival, how could I be when everything he sees is Klaus shaped,' Katherine swayed he way into the kitchen. 

'I'll get the wine,' Stefan set. 

'Get some red if you don't mind love,' Klaus said. 

Stefan nodded and trotted down to the basement. He selected a bottle and blew the dust off. It caught in his throat and he coughed when something through the cloud caught his eye. It was an old cabinet that Stefan had never seen before but the door was ajar. He moved slowly, and pulled it open. 

There were boxes at the bottom and loose pages at the top. In the middle an array of what looked like medieval torture devices hung on chains. Stefan recognized them, werewolf hunting and holding contraptions. He fingered some of the loose pages and lifted them down. The first one described the journey from England on the Mayflower. With a gasp Stefan realized what this was, something long lost. There were more, notes about shifting and families and cultures and bloodlines. 

'Hey what's keeping you?' Klaus said as he joined Stefan. 'Oh, you found it.'

'You sound disappointed. Nik, what is this?' Stefan asked. He wasn't sure if he should be startled at the discovery or upset that Klaus kept it from him. 

'This is something that was locked away in our family crypt, I had it shipped here when we were in Chicago. This, my love, is your wedding gift,' Klaus said. 

Stefan looked between his mate and the closet full of information. 'I don't know what to say.' Stefan licked his lips.

'Say you'll look at it tomorrow, dinner is almost ready,' Klaus said as he reached out and took Stefan's hand. 

Stefan followed him upstairs, and surprisingly Klaus and Katherine's bickering managed to distract him from what was in the basement.

 

Klaus lived in a big sprawling house. The main part dated back a century and a half, but over the years it had been added to with extensions above and below ground. Stefan hadn't explored much of it, he hadn't needed to. The basement led off from the kitchen where they preferred to eat, ignoring the formal dining room, and there was a large comfortable den that Klaus preferred to his main living room. Klaus' study and library led off the den, there was another smaller drawing room next to that and a sun room at the back, next to the kitchen. 

Besides the master suite upstairs there were six more bedrooms, and two further sitting rooms. Stefan only need visit the master suite and the tiny room that was being taken over by Nadia. 

'I wondered where you'd gotten to,' Klaus said when he found Stefan in one of the spare bedrooms. Stefan wrapped an arm around Klaus and pecked his lips. 

'I'm looking for someplace to start my research,' Stefan said. 

'I have a rule, it's probably one of the only rules of my mothers that I've retained, and it's no work upstairs. Upstairs is where we relax and sleep, where we make love,' Klaus smirked. 

'Tell that to your kitchen counter and the sofa in your study,' Stefan teased. 

Klaus chuckled. 'Use my study.'

'Where you keep all the private information pertaining to you and the pack?' Stefan said. 

'I trust you. Besides we've fucked in there,' Klaus said. 'Although you weren't explicitly invited...'

'Well your tongue in my mouth and a hand down my pants seems explicit to me,' Stefan nudged Klaus. 

'Keep talking like that and I'll bend you over this bed,' Klaus snarled. 

'You always make these empty threats,' Stefan kept his voice light. 

'If Nadia wasn't playing in her room right now-' 

'What?' Stefan interrupted, 'Afraid you can't be quiet?'

'-with her mother.' Klaus raised an eyebrow. 

Stefan was tempted to carry on but he gave in and bared his neck to Klaus. Klaus accepted it with a kiss. 

'I'm serious about using my study love. What you don't know about me or my private businesses I just haven't gotten around to telling you. There's nothing in this world I intend to hide from you,' Klaus said. 

'Thank you,' Stefan said. 

'Now your daughter sent me to find you, something about a tea party,' Klaus said. 

'You know I think that was probably your idea,' Stefan said. 

Klaus grinned. 'I do love a good party.'

 

Stefan didn't get much time to examine his wedding gift over the next few days. There were Alpha and Elder meetings to attend. As Klaus' mate and the only Beta to be mates to an Alpha in the pack it was Stefan's responsibility to attend both. 

The Elders were an elected group of Betas who were trustworthy and influential within the packs. Anyone could apply to be elected and then a vote would take place. Thankfully the Mikaelson, Salvatore and Lockwood packs took democracy seriously. 

This was the first time they met since Stefan and Klaus had been married, and Stefan listened patiently as they went over the minutes from the last meeting. Lexi was sitting next to him, and for a time he thought she was taking notes, but when she nudged him and tapped her pen against her notebook he saw how busy she really was. 

A crude cock and balls, complete with pubic hair, was staring at him from the margin. As he watched she dotted spunk coming out of the slit. 

Stefan took a moment to remind himself that she was the Mikaelson pack lawyer, and probably one of the smartest and influential women in the room. 

Griffith Fell was droning on about flower boxes so Stefan stole her pen and marked veins on the cock. He wondered absently if Klaus would be pissed or amused at the drawing. Probably a bit of both. 

Eventually they decided to discuss Marcel, and Stefan's spy plan. They talked for hours, and soon the value of the Elders become clear to Stefan when detailed maps of Virginia were produced. 

'I don't think we should do anything,' Griffith Fell said. 

'I agree, Marcel has done us no harm,' Zack Salvatore, Stefan's uncle, said. 

Stefan considered telling them his theory that Marcel had a part in Giuseppe's death, but it was just that, a theory. He had no proof and without proof he'd be mocked out of the room and declared an embarrassment to Klaus. There were already mutterings about Stefan's treatment of Katherine despite Lexi's statement published a few days back. 

'I beg to differ, he's attacked one of this council on two occasions now,' Alaric said. 'Stefan is the mate of one of our Alphas, the brother of another.'

'It is my understanding that Marcel was provoked,' Sophie Deveraux shrugged. 'I've had dealings with him and he's typically pleasant and cordial.'

'I don't know, I'd like to know more about what's going on there,' Liz Forbes said. 'Lesser Alphas may be going missing now but if he's building an army then for what purpose and what does he intend to do when he runs out of lesser Alphas?'

'I agree with Liz,' Lexi said as she scribbled something down. 

'And what do we do when we discover the truth, attack him?' Sophie snapped. She rapped her knuckles on the table. 'I'm not comfortable putting my family in that position. I say it's not our problem. We already had to suffer through this pack merge now you want to start a war.' Sophie was looking at Stefan. 'All because you're a cock tease!'

The words stung, and Stefan looked down at his hands. Sophie was right, if Stefan had just declined Marcel's invitation they wouldn't be in this situation.

'That's enough!' Grayson Gilbert said. 

Sophie raised her eyebrows at him. 

'I don't know about the Mikaelson or Salvatore packs, but we don't appreciate that language in the Lockwood pack!' Grayson said. 

'I know plenty in here who agree with me,' Sophie said. 

'Stefan is the best educated member of the pack in pack cultures and histories, he had no choice but to accept Marcel's invitation and every one of us know that here,' Bill Forbes said. 

There was some mutterings of agreement. 

'I vote to create a committee for further investigation,' Liz said. 

'I second it,' Andie slapped the table. 

There was more mutterings but no one disagreed. They moved on and decided who would be involved in the committee.

Klaus and Elijah were waiting in Lexi's office when the meeting finally ended. Klaus stood and immediately greeted Stefan with a warm kiss. 

'How did it go?' Elijah asked as they sat on the sofas. Klaus rested his arm along Stefan's shoulders. 

'Pretty much how we expected it to,' Lexi shrugged as she unpacked her briefcase. Elijah raised an eyebrow when he saw the drawing they'd done at the start of the meeting. 

'Should we be finding a more mature lawyer?' Elijah asked as he showed Klaus the drawing. 

'Hey it's only half my work, Stefan decorated it,' Lexi said. 

Klaus turned to look at Stefan. 'Griffith Fell was talking-'

'Fair enough,' Klaus interrupted. It made Stefan smile. 

Lexi talked then through the meeting and how it went, and Stefan added value when he could.

'And Sophie Deveraux,' Lexi said. 

'No,' Stefan warned. Lexi glared at him then turned to Klaus. 

'Sophie spoke disrespectfully of Stefan,' Lexi said. 

'It was just her opinion,' Stefan said. 

'And she's entitled to an opinion, what she's not allowed to do is call you a cock tease in front of the whole council,' Lexi said. 

'She did what?' Klaus turned to glare at Stefan but he looked down at his hands and avoided his husbands eyes. 

'That is unacceptable, I'll deal with her,' Elijah said. 

Klaus was still pissed when they pulled into their driveway. Stefan followed him into the house and was delighted to see Nadia running to him. His relief was short lived, he set the little girl down and couldn't help but feel like a shitty father for letting Katherine leave. He should have persisted and demanded answers, instead he was relieved when she left. 

'What kept you two?' Katherine demanded. She was striding their way in towering heels and a tiny red dress. 

'Don't be rude,' Klaus said as Nadia clung to his leg. He lifted her and kissed her chubby cheek. 'Good evening beautiful.'

'I have a date,' Katherine said. 'And its past Nadia's bedtime.'

'Here, let me,' Stefan took Nadia from Klaus and carried her upstairs. She peered over his shoulder and waved goodbye to her mother, and then she tucked her head into his neck. 

Stefan settled her into her room, pleased that Katherine had at least got her ready, and selected one of her books. He read quietly, and she was asleep long before the story was finished. Stefan didn't mind, he wasn't in the mood for company tonight, not after the afternoon had left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

'I'm sorry baby girl,' Stefan said as he trailed his fingers over her soft hair. Nadia shifted and his heart ached with love for her, for the moments he missed. That had been Marcel's fault, Marcel's scheme had chased Katherine and Stefan hadn't bothered himself about her since then. 

'Stefan,' Klaus said from the doorway. Stefan took a deep breath and stood up. He lifted the monitor and slid it into his pocket.

'Hey,' Stefan swallowed as he stepped into the hallway. 

'I spoke with Lexi again, and she told me exactly what Sophie said. You know that she's just angry,' Klaus reached for Stefan's hand. 'The family is notoriously resistant to change. They're the only family opposed to the pack union.'

'She has a point though,' Stefan said.

'No, she doesn't. You're a Beta being courted. If anything the three Alpha wolves that have courted you have taken liberties, and that includes me,' Klaus said. He took a step back away from Nadia's room and pulled Stefan towards their own bedroom.

'No you didn't,' Stefan said with a shake of his head. 

'Our betrothal was broken yet I didn't leave your side,' Klaus reminded Stefan. 

'Oh believe me, I didn't want you to,' Stefan pressed a kiss to Klaus' cheek. 

'Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some dinner,' Klaus said as he reached into Stefan's pocket and tugged out Nadia's baby monitor. 

'Yeah, that sounds good,' Stefan admitted as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

'If you do things like that you won't be getting any dinner,' Klaus warned him darkly. 

'I'm just undressing, its kind of essential if you want a shower,' Stefan grinned. 

'Well its distracting,' Klaus said as he left the room. 

Stefan smiled. The anxious feelings of what had happened over the past few weeks hadn't left him yet, and his chest was tight with worry, but Stefan knew he would get over it eventually. He tried to push it from his mind as he let the water wash away the stress of the day.

 

Nadia's cries over the baby monitor woke Stefan. Beside him the bed shifted and Klaus was already pulling a pair of boxers on as Stefan half sat up. 'Go back to sleep love,' Klaus said as he left the room but it was impossible with the sound of Nadia crying. He listened as Klaus soothed her with gentle words and sounds. A few minutes later Klaus appeared with her in the bedroom. Stefan pulled a pair of sleep pants on and rolled onto his side as Klaus set Nadia between them. She turned to him with big wet eyes. 

'It must have been a bad dream, her diaper is fine,' Klaus shrugged as he settled down.

Stefan stroked her head and tickled under her chin. 'Hey, whats the matter baby?'

Nadia made a few sounds that neither of them understood and curled against Stefan's chest. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked across at Klaus. Klaus made a face and she smiled at him. Stefan felt warm, his wolf settled knowing that his daughter was in probably the safest place in the world right now, tucked between them. Nadia was certainly content, the tears were long gone and she was blinking sleepily at Klaus as he snuggled closer to them and started to tell her a story.

Stefan was almost asleep when it occurred to him that Katherine hadn't come to check on Nadia. He twisted around and checked the time. It was half past four, and with a frown he passed Nadia to Klaus and slipped out of bed. 

Katherine wasn't in her room, but all of her stuff was gone and there were two envelopes on the bed. 

One was addressed to him, the other was addressed to Nadia. 

Stefan opened the one for him.

Stefan,

I screwed up big time. I thought that by coming here both Nadia and I would be safe, but it seems that not even the great Niklaus Mikaelson and his pack can offer me the protection I need. Marcel found me again, and he offered me a deal. It was a good deal, he wanted me to visit his pack and consider joining, and in return he gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt our Nadia. He made a blood oath that he wouldn't seek her as part of his pack, and he signed it. I've given it to your lawyer for safekeeping. 

My end of the deal now consists of me going to Marcel but I know that he's collecting weak and pack-less Alphas so we can be killed by his strong Betas. He's already made himself powerful, he's making his pack powerful now too. I suggest you take precautions to protect yourselves, I know I am. 

I'm not going to honor my end of the deal with Marcel, and I know he can't break a blood oath so I'm happy to screw him over because I know its keeping our little girl safe, and you were right, there's no place safer than with Klaus, but you forgot to add yourself to that equation too. You're dangerous Stefan, more dangerous than you realize Remember that if you ever need to protect our daughter. 

I left something out when I told you the story of when Marcel threatened me. I knew he wasn't Klaus, but I didn't challenge him on it. Marcel told me that if I didn't leave then he would claim you right in front of my eyes. He threatened to kill me and our child so he could secure your obedience. I ran then not just to protect Nadia and myself, I was protecting you. It may be hard for you to believe that I wanted to protect you, I don't care if you believe it or not, but I thought you should know the truth about what happened. 

I'm genuinely sorry that I'm running away, but I know Nadia won't be safe with me, and I know he's going to chase me. Perhaps chasing me will distract him enough that it keeps you and your family safe, at least for a while. I'll get in touch with you from time to time to find out how Nadia fares, my heart is breaking even as I write this knowing all the wonderful things I'm going to miss in her life. Don't let her forget me, please, tell her often that I love her too.

Hopefully we will meet again, sooner rather than later. Tell Klaus he's a brilliant father, have him adopt her, the paperwork is going to be delivered to your lawyer in the morning. 

With all my heart (and my regret), 

Katherine

Stefan sucked in a breath and reread the letter. 

'Stefan,' Klaus said from behind. Stefan turned around and reached the pages to his husband. He walked back to their bedroom and watched Nadia sleep in the center of the bed as Klaus read the letter. 'I didn't see this coming.'

'Neither did I,' Stefan admitted. 

'Well, I guess that's that.' Klaus said. 'We should take her advice though.'

Stefan rested his head against the door jam. In two months he'd acquired a husband, a daughter and a rake of problems. He remembered the simple days when all he wanted to do was write his book, and now, he barely had time to read. 

'I'm going back to bed, its too early to do any thing about this,' Klaus said. Stefan watched him slip in below the sheet and carefully tuck Nadia in, and he couldn't help the smile that threatened to split his face. Despite Katherine running and the problems that bit at his backyard Stefan had never been happier.


End file.
